Sugar levels
by NickJisoffMYchain
Summary: What if Harry Potter had Diabetes? Would this change the way the Dursley's looked at him? What about the Wizarding World? Please read and review! Complete!
1. Diabetes

Petunia Dursley woke up in the middle of the night from her alarm. Not at all upset about this she quickly got out a bag from the side drawer and made her way, without waking her husband, to the hall where her 10 year old nephew was currently sleeping.

Now some might think that Petunia would have hated her nephew but she could not hate the child who had her sister's eyes. The eyes that when Lily and Petunia were younger, could get her to do anything she wanted. Her husband wasn't too happy at first but then he too started to fall in love with the shy and quiet Harry Potter. Dudley loved Harry like a brother and the two were inseparable. Each helped the other when needed and Dudley was especially protective of Harry. More so after the news they got a few years ago when Harry was 7 years old.

Petunia quietly opened Harry door and sneaked in. The boy she found was sprawled across the bed, his short raven hair was sticking up everywhere and his mouth was wide open. She silently laughed at the sight not doubt thinking that her own son was in the same position. She opened her bag and got out a glucose meter and an insert strip for the meter. Petunia stood staring at her nephew for a few minutes. She remembered the fear and confusion in her nephew's eyes when the doctor told him he had Type One Diabetes.

She also remembered her own fear and confusion but she knew she had to be strong for him and for the coming years, the ups and the downs, so that's what brought her here. Harry's blood sugar and been low all day the day before and she was just checking to make sure that his level's were at an acceptable range.

"Harry, sweet heart, wake up for a second please," Petunia whispered gently running her hand threw his hair.

Harry moaned for a second but then opened his eyes and stared up at her with cloudy eyes then rubbed them to make himself more awake.

"Yes Aunt Petunia?" He asked with a yawn.

"I need to check your blood sugar, I didn't want to wake you but you've been low all day yesterday so I wanted you up in case I needed to get you something," Petunia explained as she expertly checked his levels.

Harry just nodded sleepily not really comprehending what was going on.

"Harry your level's are a little low lets go to the kitchen and I'll get you some orange juice," Petunia stated as she got Harry into a sitting position.

"Can I have ice cream instead?" Harry asked, giving her a cheeky grin.

"No, you're not that low," She chuckled.

Harry just shrugged and walked with his aunt to the kitchen and plop down on a kitchen chair.

"Aunt Petunia, what was the number? I need to put it in the book," Harry asked as Petunia got some orange juice and gave it to him.

"It was 53, like I said not extremely low and don't worry, I'll put it in your book, after I check your blood sugar again, you just go on up the stairs and go back to sleep.

Harry just nodded and slowly drank the juice. After a few minutes passed Petunia once again checked Harry's levels.

"90, that's good, why don't you go to bed, honey, I'll let you sleep in tomorrow, it is Saturday after all," Petunia smiled.

"Okay, thanks Aunt Petunia…Aunt Petunia can I ask you something?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Sure Harry," Petunia replied, looking at her nephew with concern.

"Do you think my parents would like me even with Diabetes? What about the rest of the Wizarding World? You know there are not that many diabetics if any at all in that world…" Harry drifted off.

Petunia quickly got up and hugged the ten year old.

"Harry your parents would have loved you no matter what. As for the Wizard World, it does not matter what they think so long as you have this family and loyal friends it does not matter what others think of you. You are an amazing child who just happens to have to watch what he is eating," Petunia stated looking deep into the raven haired child.

Harry nodded and smiled then hugged his aunt and said good night.

As Harry walked back to his room, Petunia smiled. Harry was the sweetest kid she knew and even though she feared for him when it came to the Hogwarts she also knew that he could take care of himself. Petunia made quick work of recording the numbers then putting away the kit. She made her way back to her room and snuck a quick look at her nephew once more, smiling she found him sprawled on his bed once more. She looked in on her son as well and was not surprised when she found him in the same position. Once she was lying next to her husband again she thanked Lily for creating such an amazing person and once again promised to protect him to the best of her ability.


	2. Hogwarts letter

Harry's birthday was around the corner and the boy couldn't help but remind his family about this fact.

"Hey Dudley, wanna help me with counting down the days to my birthday?" Harry asked his cousin innocently.

Dudley just rolled his eyes and gently shoved the younger boy.

"Now why would I do that? Come on I have a better idea, let's go outside and play with Sarah and Michael!" Dudley suggested.

Harry's eyes went wide with happiness and both boys quickly went to tell their parental figures where they were going.

"Harry do you have your pack with you?" Petunia asked.

"Of course Aunt Petunia, can we go now?" Harry pleaded.

Both parents frowned at the begging but nodded their consent.

"YES!" Dudley shouted but then quickly muffled it when his dad glared at him.

"Don't yell in the house Dudley. Now go leave and behave! And Dudley, make sure you look after Harry!" Vernon called as his son and nephew in law ran out the door.

Vernon shook his head and looked at his wife who also had a amused look on her face.

"So Pet, what do you want to do today?" Vernon asked as he helped his wife with cleaning the kitchen.

"Well…" But she was cut off by a knocking on the window.

Both parents turned to see a bird pecking on their kitchen window. Surprised they opened the window and let the bird in. The bird flew in and held out its leg where a letter was attached too.

Petunia immediately took the letter, already knowing what exactly the letter was.

"Pet is this…?" Vernon asked.

"Yes… maybe we should call him in…"

"No, let him have his fun then after they come back for lunch then we can show him this," Vernon kissed his wife lovingly and continued, "It's going to be alright Pet, they are going to accept him,"

"I know I'm just worried,"

"Hey Dudley you can't do that!" Harry shouted as he marched through the door.

"I can too! Sarah said I could!" Dudley shouted back.

"But I'm your cousin so you should listen to me!" Harry yelled then ran up to his room and slammed the door.

Vernon and Petunia quickly went to the front door, concerned about what had happened.

"Dudley what happened?" Vernon asked.

"We were just playing knights and Sarah was the damsel in distress and Michael was the evil king. I decided that I was going to save Sarah but Harry was going too. I just said he couldn't because I called it first and he got mad at me. I think he needs to shoot himself up," Dudley finished fuming.

"Dudley! Don't say that about your cousin… Vernon I'm going to check on Harry," Petunia stated and walked to Harry's room.

Dudley looked hurt then looked at his dad.

"How come I get in trouble but Harry doesn't? He was the one who yelled at me first!" Dudley cried.

"Duds, look don't worry, we will discuss this with Harry as well. He shouldn't have yelled at you and I'm sure your mom is telling him that but you have to remember he could have had a high blood sugar. You know how cranky he can get with a high blood sugar. Your mom just wants to make sure that it gets back under control. Now why don't you help me with lunch?" Vernon asked as he led his son to the kitchen.

Dudley nodded and followed his father.

"Harry, sweetheart, can I come in?" Petunia asked knocking softly.

"Yes" Came the soft reply.

Petunia walked in to find her nephew already checking his blood sugar. Petunia opened her mouth to say something but she was beat to it.

"I'm sorry for yelling in the house and yelling at Dudley. He didn't deserve that and I will apologize to him when we go eat," Harry sighed as he looked at the number then looked at his aunt, "250"

Petunia nodded her head and wrote that in the book and also mentally started counting the carbs and starches that were in the lunch she made along with how much insulin he was going to have to take.

"Okay well did you already take some insulin? Or do you want to wait until after you eat?" She asked softly.

"After"

She nodded again and helped him clean up. The two made their way back to the kitchen. When they got there the food was already on the table.

"Thank you Vernon and Dudley," Petunia smiled and kissed her son and softly whispered to him that he was loved.

Dudley smiled at that then hesitantly looked at his younger cousin.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Dudley… I was on a high," He smiled ruefully at the last statement.

Dudley laughed at that and knew instantly that all was forgiven. Petunia though frowned at the statement.

"Must you always use that expression?" Petunia sighed and shook her head.

They continued to eat in silence. Once they were all finished Petunia told the boys to go to the living room, they had to talk about some things.

Once they got settled Vernon took out the letter and gave it to Harry.

Harry took it and curiously read the letter, his eyes went wide and he looked up at his guardians.

"I can still go?" He whispered.

"Of course you can, that is if you still want too. We're going to have to talk to the nurse there and everything but it shouldn't be a problem," Petunia smiled.

Harry jumped up and shouted; he was so happy! He was going to Hogwarts, but then looked at his cousin uncertainly.

"Hey Dud, is this okay? I mean we do everything together…" Harry stated slowly sitting back down on the couch.

"Yeah its fine, we all knew this day was coming, it was just a matter of time, don't worry. I'll have a great time at Smelting and I know you will at Hogwarts. Besides, the months will fly by and before we know it, we'll be back to ruling the neighborhood again," Dudley laughed.

Harry smiled and laughed. Petunia and Vernon quickly wrote a reply with a request to talk with the nurse at the school.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A few days passed, along with Harry's eleventh birthday when there was knock on the door early in the morning. Petunia quickly opened, not wanting to disturb her boys as they had stayed up late and were sleeping in.

When Petunia answered it she saw a strict looking woman with brown hair in a tight bun and another woman standing next to her.

"I'm sorry but I don't give to charity, it's very early so if you could please…" But Petunia was cut off.

"Mrs. Dursley I am Professor McGonagall and this is Madam Pomfrey. We are from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I know it is early but we've been extremely busy with beginning term and everything," Professor McGonagall stated.

"Oh of course, I'm so glad you came, come in, can I get you anything?" Petunia asked quickly going to a pot and getting some tea ready.

"Tea would be lovely, now is there a reason you requested my presence? Usually only a staff member needs to show the ropes on the Wizarding world," Madam Pomfrey asked, graciously accepting the tea.

"Yes, you see, Harry is diabetic, type one and I just wanted to make sure you knew so if anything were to happen then no one would be surprise and you could deal with it properly.

Madam Pomfrey nodded her head, "Yes thank you for telling me, some students won't tell me because they think they wouldn't need to then something happens and I don't know what's going on."

"So you have had diabetic kids before," Petunia sighed in relief.

"Yes not many as it is not common in wizard kids but we have had a few so I do know how to handle any situation. The staff will have to be informed of this as well just in case," Madam Pomfrey stated looking at her co-worker.

"Yes, I will inform them at this week's staff meeting, I'll also need to refresh my memory on diabetes as well the other staff,"

"I can supply the information, if that is all that we need to discuss, health wise, I should be getting back, I'm quite busy with paper work and what not," Madam Pomfrey said getting up from the table, "Thank you for the lovely tea,"

"No problem, thanks for coming by," Petunia smiled and showed her the way out.

Once she was gone Petunia looked at the Professor expectantly.

"Well now that I'm here I can take you to Diagon Alley," McGonagall smiled.


	3. Diagon Alley

Authors note: Sorry for the slight update, been busy at school and stuff. Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm so happy everyone seems to like the story. I'm sorry if the ending seemed rushed but I wanted Harry to get to Hogwarts by the next chapter. I hope you like it and please review! Thanks again!

* * *

Harry woke up to his aunt shaking him awake.

"Harry sweetheart, wake up, one of Hogwarts professor is here, she's going to take you shopping for your supplies,"

Harry shot up at that and smiled at his aunt. He was going shopping! Never in his life had he ever been excited to shop for anything much less school supplies.

"Cool! Who is she? What does she teach? Will she be one of my teachers? Where are we going?" Harry asked in one breath.

Petunia laughed at her nephews eagerness and replied, "She is the…how did she say it…oh yes, the Transfigurations teacher, her name is Professor McGonagall. She will be taking you to Diagon Alley; I think that's what it's called. Anyway you need to hurry up and get dressed, oh and check your levels, yesterday was a good day, hopefully today will be the same," Petunia whispered the last part as she left her nephew to get dressed.

When she got back down to the kitchen Petunia noticed that her husband and son were up. Dudley was eating breakfast already while her husband looked ready to leave the house.

"Petunia, I'm sorry darling, but I have to rush to work, apparently they need be there now, so I'll see you when I get back," Vernon rushed and quickly kissed his wife goodbye.

Petunia looked startled then shrugged. She went over to where McGonagall was patiently waiting.

"I'm sorry it's taking so long, the boys were up late last night. Just so you know, Harry is pretty shy, so don't expect a lot words coming from him. But once you get to know him he opens up. Would you like any breakfast while you wait?" She asked.

"Oh no, that's quite alright. Would you and your son like to come as well? It is better if the whole family comes because then everyone knows what to do and how to pay and that sort of thing," The professor stated, sipping on some tea.

"Yes we will, now…" But Petunia was cut off by a shout from Harry up above.

"Aunt Petunia!"

Petunia rushed up the stairs, dreading what she would find.

"Yes Harry, wants wrong?" Petunia asked, bursting through his bedroom door.

"I can't stop shaking, my levels are really low, and I can't open the emergency pack," Harry slurred slightly.

He was shaking uncontrollably and he was holding on to what looked like a granola bar. His hair was also slightly matted to his face from sweat and from the way he was leaning against the wall Petunia could see that he was very weak.

Petunia quickly called her son to bring up some orange juice and instead of opening the granola bar, grabbed the raisins instead. She opened them and popped them into his mouth. Harry dutifully swallowed them. Once Dudley came in with the juice he quickly drank that too. After a few moments Harry stopped shaking and sweating. Petunia checked his blood sugar and sighed in relief when she saw that is was up to 90, not that high, but it wasn't bad either.

"Harry, did you have a headache when you woke up?" Petunia asked looking the dark haired child in the eye.

"Yeah I think so, I was just so excited to go to Diagon Alley that I not must have noticed," Harry whispered.

Dudley rubbed his cousins back, partly for Harry's comfort, and partly for his own. He always hated when Harry was really low or high, it scared him. It scared him that something like not eating could kill his cousin, it just wasn't right.

A cough interrupted the silence.

"I'm sorry, but it's getting late and I do have other students to get too. Could Harry eat on the way to Diagon alley?" McGonagall asked, truly sorry for breaking up the family support.

Petunia nodded and quickly made a egg burrito with some sausage in it and soon the four were on their way.

The four were walking down the street when Harry happily exclaimed "I see it", loud enough for the other people walking to glance at them in confusion. Harry quickly went red with embarrassment and stood by Dudley, as if he could protect him.

"Nice going Harry," Dudley laughed.

Harry just blushed even harder. Even though Harry had pointed out where the Leaky Cauldron, as the sign said, Petunia and Dudley were confused as to where it was. McGonagall had to pull them into the place by force as they were both adamant that nothing was there.

The four quickly made their way out to Diagon Alley. Harry, Petunia, and Dudley were both in awe at the sight before them. Everywhere they looked they saw something magical. Owls were flying every which way and everyone was dressed funny. From what they could tell it looked like robes.

"Well first off we need to go to Gringotts, the wizard's bank," McGonagall stated as she started to walk towards a big white building that looked like it was tipping.

"Why? I thought I would be paying the expenses? It really is no trouble for me too" Petunia asked.

"Well, your sister and James left quite a bit of money for Harry to use when he became the age to go to Hogwarts and it would be a waste not to use it,"

Petunia nodded her head in understanding. She knew her sister had a lot of money. Lily even gave her some just before she went into hiding because Vernon was just starting his job and they needed money to help support them.

Petunia was taken out of her thoughts when she spotted a small man with a swarthy face and long finger nailsi.

Getting the money was not that hard, just the ride to and from the volt made both Dudley and Petunia turn green with sickness. Harry on the other had just laughed and even dared to put his hands up like in a rollercoaster that is until Petunia snapped at him to put his hands down.

McGonagall made quick work of getting everything that Harry needed as well as telling the new comers about how much a Knut is and what to get and what not to get. The day seemed to go by fast for the family and before they knew it, it was time to get Harry's wand.

"Ollivanders is the perfect place to get a wand, always reliable," Proclaimed McGonagall and they got to the shop.

"Ah Mr. Potter, I wondered when I would be seeing you, you look so much like your parents," Came a voice from out of nowhere.

The occupants in the room jumped and all turned around to see a man from behind the counter.

"Uh… thanks," Harry stuttered.

"Which is your wand arm?"

Harry shrugged and held out his right; it was his writing hand after all. A magical tape measure quickly set to work. While the tape measure was currently measuring his nose Mr. Ollivander was getting a couple of wand boxes from the shelf.

"Now let's try this," He stated, handing Harry a nice supple wand.

Harry took it but it was quickly taken out of his hand and replaced with and other. This continued for a few seconds and Harry was wondering if he'd ever find his wand when Ollivander came back with another wand.

"Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple," Mr. Ollivander stated, carefully giving the wand to Harry.

Harry took the wand and immediately felt warmth surge up his arm and when he waved the wand blue and red sparks flew out.

"Yes! Now we get to go home right?" Dudley shouted, even though he was truly happy for his cousin, he had gotten bored watching Harry get his wand.

Petunia clucked at her son but nodded her consent.

"Curious, very curious indeed," Ollivander muttered as he put the wand away.

"What's curious?" Harry asked.

The room suddenly seemed to get colder as the old man got closer to him and whispered, "I remember every wand I ever sold Mr. Potter. The phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand gave one other feather, just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for when its brother, gave you that scar. You must remember Mr. Potter that the wand chooses the wizard, it is not always clear why but I think what is clear is that we should be expecting great things from you. After all He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things, terrible, yes, but great,"ii

Harry swallowed heavily and nodded, looking intently at his wand. McGonagall quickly escorted the family out of the shop and stated it was time to go home. The boys didn't argue, to lost in their own thought to really care.

Once home Harry checked his blood sugar, with Dudley by his side. Whenever Harry was upset or lost in thought Dudley would always be there for the "checking of the blood sugar" as they called it, just to make sure that he did it right.

"You okay Harry?" Dudley asked as Harry wrote down his level, 200, and also watched him give himself a little bit of insulin.

"Yeah, it's just strange to know that my wand is the same as that _thing_," Harry whispered harshly.

"Harry, you are not like him! Just because you have the same phoenix tail or whatever it was does not make you the same. You're an amazing person Harry, don't ever doubt that," Dudley said sternly.

Harry looked up at his cousin and smiled.

"Thanks Dud. I think dinner is almost ready, race you to the kitchen whoever loses has to do the others chores for a whole week," Harry challenged.

"You are so on!" Dudley shouted.

The two raced down the stairs and into the kitchen. Petunia glared at them but let them have their fun. Dinner was set and soon Vernon was caught up on everything that happened today. Dinner went by fast and so did the rest of the summer according to Petunia. Before she even knew it, it was time to take Harry to platform nine and three-quarters.

i Swarthy face and long finger nails taken from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone by J.K. Rowling

ii "I remember…But great" from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone by J.K. Rowling


	4. The Sorting

Thanks so much for all the reviews! I am so happy everyone likes this story. Oh and since I didn't say this before all of the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I do not own them nor am I getting money for this fan fiction. Happy reading!

The Dursley family found their way around the train station, more than just a little confused as to how to get onto the platform. Petunia could not for the life of her remember when Lily did it, and sadly remembered that part of the reason was because she did not want to be with her sister at the time.

"Harry dear, maybe we should use that owl of yours and ask for help. They really should help with families like us who never done this before," Petunia huffed, more than slightly annoyed by now.

Harry sighed as did Dudley, the two were anxious to see the famous train they had read about in _Hogwarts, A History_.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help over hearing, do you need help getting on the platform nine and three-quarters?" A woman with light brown hair asked, a boy about 11 stood next to her.

"Um… yes we are, do you happen to know where it is?" Petunia asked, uncertain if she should trust this woman.

"Yes I can, my children are going to Hogwarts too, here, it's this way," Stated and then remembering her manners, "Oh I'm sorry my name is Sarah Boot, this is my son Terry, he'll be joining Hogwarts as well,"

Petunia nodded her head in understanding and introduced her and her husband,

"And this is my son Dudley; he is a… a muggle like us, but my nephew, Harry, here, is a wizard," Petunia explained as they somehow got onto the platform.

The adults continued to talk as the children looked in awe at the train before them. Never before had they seen a train so red and so shiny, so magical.

"Boys are you just going to stand there or are you going to put your stuff a compartment?" Mrs. Boots laughed.

The two boys blushed and with Dudley's help they found a compartment and stored their things.

The trio made their way back to the parents where Harry and Terry were trapped in their guardian's arms.

"Oh Harry I'm going to miss you so much! You better write to us every day! Not every week, okay? Make sure you eat at every meal and always try your hardest in your classes and…"

"Mom! You're suffocating him!" Dudley laughed, quite enjoying his cousin's discomfort.

"Oh I'm sorry Harry; I'm just going to miss you so much!" Petunia cried and then proceeded to smother him again.

"Aunt Petunia I'm going to miss you too, but I have to get on the train before it leaves," He slightly pleaded and slightly pulled out of the hug, although if he was to be honest, he didn't want to leave either.

"Well, Harry, I guess I will see you later, you better write," Dudley stated when Harry was free from Petunia's grasp.

"I will cousin, don't worry," And then gave Dudley a "man" hug.

The train whistled loudly and Terry and Harry quickly made their way to their compartment. From there they waved to their respective families as the train took off.

As soon as the platform was lost to Harry's eye he turned back to his compartment buddy.

"Thanks for getting us to the platform, they really should tell us how to get on for those who don't know," Harry said sincerely.

"No problem, so what house do you think you'll get in?" Terry asked.

Soon the two boys were chatting away, not really paying attention to the time or the scenery outside. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'm sorry, but have you seen a toad, a boy named Neville lost one," A bossy voice asked.

"No, I'm sorry, but if we see one, we can tell you…" Harry said.

"Thank you, I'm Hermione Granger by the way and you are?" She asked, her bushy brown hair getting in her face as she came into the compartment.

"I'm Terry Boot and this is Harry Potter," Terry introduced.

"Holy Cricket, are you really? I read about you in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_," Hermione exclaimed.

Harry was shocked, was he really in all those books?

"Really? Um…wow I don't know what to say, um… but thanks for telling me about those, I'll have to read them to see what it say," He said sincerely.

Hermione looked shocked for a moment then pleased.

"You're welcome, well I don't want to intrude any longer so I'll just go," Hermione said with a smile, all bossy tones gone from her voice.

"Well that was random," Terry stated.

Harry laughed and shrugged, it may have been but now he had something else to learn. He always liked learning; he was always fascinated by the unknown.

The two boys continued on with their talking, alternating between silence and chatter until they were once again interrupted by knock on their door.

"Hello dears, would you like something off the trolley?" A kind lady asked them.

At the mention of food Terry jumped off the couch and into the waiting cart. Harry though just mentally slapped himself, he forgot to check his sugar levels, and he was supposed to do that a few hours ago. He quickly asked took out his meter and checked his levels. A little on the high side and taking a peek at the cart Harry knew he could not have any of the stuff on it. It was all candy. Instead harry opened his bag of "goodies" that his aunt prepared for him.

Taking a stock of what he had Harry was about to grab a banana and a grabbed his diabetes kit when Terry broke through his robotic movements.

"Harry, what are you doing?" He asked.

Harry looked up to see both Terry and the cart lady looking at him as if he had an extra limb.

"Huh? Oh, this? I am going to check my blood sugar; I'm diabetic so I have to make sure my levels don't get too high or too low. I forgot to check a while ago so I'm making sure my levels get under control," Harry explained, not at all bothered by this question then went back to his work.

"So you are Harry, Poppy told me about you, yes, are you too high or low dear? I have something for both if you're willing to buy something," She asked, quickly bringing out two types of food.

"Thank you ma'am but I have something here, but I'll be sure to remember that later on if I am in need of anything," Harry politely replied.

The lady smiled and then making sure Terry had all that he needed head off to the next compartment.

"So you're diabetic? I only heard of that disease, I've never met anyone with it, what exactly is it?" Terry asked.

Harry proceeded to tell his new friend all about the diabetes and what he had to do in order to maintain it. Harry was use to these questions so was not bothered at all and answered the questions to the best of his abilities. He knew that once he got into Hogwarts that some of the kids would think he was weird for having something he couldn't control and was confident he could handle it. But he knew it was going to be different without his cousin there to protect him. He knew he was shy; sometimes terribly shy but he couldn't help it. He was just so scared of someone deserting him because of his disease.

As the day wore on the two quickly became fast friends, hoping that they would be in the same house, and if not then at least keep in touch.

Soon it was time for them to but on their robes and head out of the train. As soon as the boys stepped outside they heard a big bellowing voice coming to the left of them. Turning they saw a huge giant of a man with lots of hair.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

The duo slowly made their way over to the large man, partly to do with the fact that Harry hated crowds and partly to do with that they were both slightly afraid of the big man.

All the first years made their way onto the boats that were waiting for them, Harry, Terry and Hermione all got a boat together, something that Hermione seemed very relieved about. Finally the first years got a glimpse of Hogwarts for the first time. It was huge! The magnificent castle stood tall and proud, every window lit with a glow within, the whole castle seemed to radiate magic.

"Wow! Its gorgeous!" Hermione exclaimed.

The gang finally got to the gate of Hogwarts where Professor McGonagall was waiting for them. Harry listened with both ears as she explained the house rules. She left a moment later to check on the other kids and only another moment later did she come back.

"Where ready for you now,"

Harry swallowed his nervousness, or at least tried to, getting into a line the first years made their way into the Great Hall. The Great Hall looked like everything he read about in _Hogwarts, a History_.

"Now line up here and we'll get you sorted," McGonagall told them, snapping Harry out of his wonderment.

The kids quickly did what they were told; nervous for how they were going to be sorted. They looked to a stool with a ratty old hat upon it. Curious Harry leaned in further, trying to guess what it would do. Soon a tear was heard and the hat started singing. Surprised and Harry listened closely to the song, wondering what house he would get in.

Soon McGonagall was calling the names in alphabetical order; Terry was quickly sorted into Ravenclaw and before he knew it, his name was called up.

He quickly noticed just how many people were staring at him and he almost didn't go up for fear of all the whispers and pointing, but gathering whatever courage that he had he made his way to the stool. The hat was placed on his head and he heard a voice in his mind.

"Ah, a Potter, I have been waiting to place you for a while now. Now let's see where you shall go. Hufflepuff would be a good choice but you are just a tad too shy. You have a thirst to prove yourself, interesting but Slytherin house will tear you apart so that is out. Now let me see, ah, how about Gryffindor, you are most certainly brave, but then again you have a thirst for knowledge and that seems to outweigh your Gryffindor qualities so I'm going to have to say…RAVENCLAW!" The last part was shouted out for the rest of the hall to hear.

Harry slumped in the stool slightly, just thankful to be in a house, completely unaware of the huge applause he was getting form the Ravenclaw table. He pealed himself out of the stool and made his way towards Terry, glad that he was in the same house. The rest of the sorting went by without a hitch and soon Dumbledore stood up to give the announcements.

"Welcome back to those of old and welcome to those of new. I would like to say a few words before you become too befuddled by this magnificent feast. First off, first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden as is the third hall corridor for those of you who do not wish to die a most painful death. Mr. Filch would also like me to remind you that magic is not used in the hall and a list of banned protects are posted up on his door. Now tuck in!" Dumbledore smiled.

Harry and Terry were blown away by the amount of food that had suddenly appeared in front of them. Terry quickly dug in while Harry discreetly checked his levels before digging in himself. He didn't want to answer any questions that were bound to come up tonight, he would deal with that later, as of right now he just wanted to be viewed as a regular student, with no problems, and defiantly no disease.

"So Harry, are you excited for you classes?" A girl with long brown hair asked him.

Harry looked up from his plate and quickly nodded his head before putting his face down. He knew he was being slightly rude but he was just so shy, he couldn't help it.

The girl didn't seem to be offended though and just kept on talking.

"Don't worry about being scared or shy, Ravenclaw sticks together, thick and thin, we might be all about books but we know how to form a pack," She smiled then turned back to her friends.

The rest of the night went on like that; a question here or there for Harry, Harry answering with a nod or shake, sometimes even a one word answer, but no one seemed to take it personal. Finally after desserts, and after Harry had discreetly made sure his levels were okay, Dumbledore announced that it was time for bed. Harry couldn't be any happier; he had never felt so full in his life!

Following his fellow classmates and housemates Harry and Terry somehow made it to their common room, how they did that, they were unsure, but they did. The boys made their way to their room and crashed onto the bed. Not really caring about putting on their pajamas. All the boys, there was five of them totali, soon drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

Sorry for the slight update again, I've been busy with school and stuff; I hope this slightly long chapter makes up for it! Please review! Thank so much!

i I don't know how many boy Ravenclaw' there are so you will have to forgive me if I am wrong.


	5. First day

Thanks so much for the reviews! I can't believe how popular this story is getting! I hope you like this chapter. Please review again, they make me happy! *laughs*

Harry woke up to a couple of upper years waking his dorm mates awake.

"Come on firsties, were going to show you how to get to the Great Hall without getting lost," A teenage with dark brown hair stated, not being to kind in waking them up.

Harry groaned but got up; he didn't want to be late on his first day. He quickly got his clothes and kit and made his way to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him, and proceeded to change and check his levels. They were actually in a good range today; he hoped this meant he was going to have a good day. Once he changed he brushed his teeth and tried to comb his hair, it didn't work. But he tried.

"Harry, mate, what took you so long," Terry laughed but also with a hint of concert.

"My hair, it won't do what I want it too," Harry partially lied eyeing the other kids in the room.

The boys laughed and together the five made their way into the common room. Now that he was fully awake Harry could fully appreciate what his common room looked like. It was decorated in blues and slivers, the house colors. Books were stacked up high on shelves that littered the room. There was also a roaring fire and a comfortable couch along with two individual chairs strategically placed so that the coffee table could be reached for homework purposes.

"Come on Harry," One of the first year boys said, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the portrait hole.

"Sorry, I was just looking at the common room, it's very roomy," Harry stated.

"Yeah it is and it's very close to the library. I'll show you guys that later but right now we need to hurry if we're going to make it to breakfast," Mike, the prefect stated.

The boys hurried their steps but also looked every which way to catch all that was offered at Hogwarts.

"Hey Harry, are you going to tell the prefects about you know… you should probably tell the rest of the boys too, you know in case something happens," Terry whispered making sure no one overheard.

"Yeah I know, but I don't want to answer so many questions! I'm not good at public speaking, whenever someone found out and they asked questions, my cousin would tell them. I know I should tell the prefects, and I might after class, but for right now I would like to keep this a secret," Harry stated firmly, looking Terry straight in the eye.

Terry sighed but nodded his head.

"Okay, but do the teachers know?" He asked, as they entered the Great Hall.

"Yeah, Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, said she would tell the teachers how to handle any situation," Harry explained and dug into his food.

Terry nodded and dropped the subject. Professor Flitwick came by and gave them their schedule and looking at it they saw that most of it was with the Hufflepuffs.

"Be glad that it is not with the Slytherin, they are horrible, always getting their way, especially in Potions. The man all in black, he is Professor Snape and he favors his snakes," The same girl with the long brown hair stated.

"I'm Sarah by the way, sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier," She continued with a soft smile, "I'm a fifth year so if you have any questions you can always ask me,"

Harry gave her a small smile in return but didn't reply. Instead he opted to continue reading and look at the potions teacher. He looked really mad, which confused Harry because it was only the first day. Harry could tell his hair looked a little greasy, but he guessed it had to do with all the potions he made. He also had a crooked nose, like someone have him one too many punches to the face.

"Harry, come on, we don't want to be late to our first class, its Herbology we don't want to get Professor Sprout mad," Michael, another first year stated.

Harry quickly finished his breakfast and followed his house mates to his first class. The Herbology room was filled with plants of all sorts. Some looked like they were even alive! It was very interesting to learn about caring for and utilizing these plants. The class went by very quickly and Harry was sad to have to stop.

During the passing period of Herbology and Charms Harry snuck in a quick check on his levels and found that again they remained consistent.

Charms class was the class Harry hoped to excel in. He seemed to get the theory very quickly and hoped the practical would be just as easy. As the class was getting out Professor Flitwick asked Harry to stay behind.

"Mr. Potter, first of all I just wanted to tell you that I am very pleased to have you in my house and I want you to know you can come to me for anything," Flitwick started," Secondly I wanted to know how you were doing today?"

"Oh I… I'm fine," Harry stuttered blushing slightly, he always felt uncomfortable when talking about his Diabetes.

"Harry, this is nothing to be ashamed of, you could not have prevented it, you know that right," The professor asked concerned.

"Yes sir, my family would tell me all the time but it still makes me uncomfortable. I don't have to tell everyone right?" He asked suddenly.

"No you don't but it would be wise to tell the Prefects and your dorm mates, so they can be prepared,"

Harry nodded, "I was planning on telling the Prefects but I don't know about my dorm mates, they might start acting weird around me and…" He trailed off shrugging.

"Well I'd advice thinking about it and maybe telling just at least one person," Flitwick pushed.

"Oh Terry already knows. He was with me on the train and I forgot he was there and I check my levels," Harry explained.

"Good, now I think I kept you long enough and I believe you have one more class before lunch, yes? Yes here is a pass to excuse you for being late," The small man handed Harry a pass and sent him on his way with a helpful ghost to escort him to his next class.

Harry soon found himself in front of a big door in the dungeons, scared and nervous Harry hesitantly walked into the room.

"Ah Mr. Potter, decided to finally grace with your presence? Are the rules to beneath you to follow them?" Professor Snape snapped at him from behind his desk.

Harry jumped and quickly nodded his head no and handed him the note, all the while he kept his head down. He quickly made his way to Terry, who gratefully saved him a seat next to him.

"Now that our new celebrity has decided to appear I will continue my lecture. As I was saying Potions is a delicate art, as there no foolish wand waving, many of you will not call this magic. But I can assure you that potion making is an art all its own. Well what are you waiting for, get to it!" The black haired man snapped and the room full of eleven year olds jumped and started on their potion.

The class was almost over when Harry noticed he started to shake. Quickly putting down the small knife he was using he looked up at the Professor, wondering how he was going to get his attention without getting the attention of the other students. Thinking quickly Harry subtly dropped some snail eyes and made the excuse to get more from the cupboard.

Once he got to the teachers desk he took a deep breath and asked him if he could step outside to check his levels and possibly go to lunch early.

The professor looked at him steadily, eyes burning into his skull then gave a quick nod. Harry all but ran out of the classroom, almost glad he had Diabetes just so he could get out of the stuff dungeons. Once out the door Harry leaned against the far side of the wall and got his supply out. Checking his levels he noticed they were slightly low but nothing to dramatic it was actually normal considering his body was not use to his new schedule. He looked up from his task when he heard the door open and close.

"How are your levels, Mr. Potter" Professor Snape asked stiffly.

"F-fine sir, thank you," Harry replied softly, putting his kit back in his bag.

"Good, do you require assistance to the Great Hall?"

"N-no sir,"

"The house elves know of your… condition and will put up food when you enter even if nobody else is there; also it is prudent that you know your way to the kitchens. This is a map; tickle the pear when you see the portrait. I trust you to use this knowledge wisely," He added sternly.

"Yes sir, um… sir, why didn't my head of house tell me this?" He timidly asked.

"Because the staff has decided that you get to know everyone so you have multiple adults to go to if you were in need of help. Now if that is all the questions you have I suggest you head down to the Great Hall," With that the professor turned swiftly and walked back into his classroom.

Harry took a deep breath, mostly to calm himself down, then headed down to the hall. He noticed, thankfully, that he was not the first one there, although he was the only kid younger than the age of 14.

He made a bee line for the Ravenclaw table and quickly started to eat. He was halfway through when he saw the rest of Hogwarts students pile into the hall.

"Hey Harry, you okay? What made you leave so early just now?" Anthony asked quite loudly.

The students close by leaned forward, eager to hear _the _Harry Potter speak.

"Umm…, I uh…" Harry stuttered suddenly feeling his heart race.

"Can't a guy go to the bathroom without everyone knowing, shish," Terry stated protectively.

Harry sighed in relief when the others accepted this lie.

"Thanks Terry," Harry said gratefully.

Terry shrugged and just started eating. The rest of lunch went by without a hitch and soon it was time for the last few classes.

The rest of the day past by fast that included no more incidence with his blood sugar. By the time the first years got back to the common room they were wiped out, mostly from the excitement they felt at having their first magical day of learning.

As the older years also started coming in, Harry was nervously waiting for the Prefects.

"Don't worry Harry, how hard can it be? You tell them, they ask some questions, you answer them, nothing to it," Terry reassured.

Harry just gave a nervous shrug, no matter how easy Terry said it would be, he was still nervous. Finally Harry saw the two make their way in the common room. Gathering whatever courage he had he made his way towards them.

"Um… P-Penelope and James, I uh, I need to talk to you," Harry stumbled.

The two prefects looked at each other confused and concerned then excused themselves from their friends. The trio made their way towards the James prefect room. Once settled the two quietly asked their questions.

"Is something wrong Harry?" Penelope asked first.

"Uh, no I just wanted to tell you something about myself so you are not surprised and can help me and stuff…" Harry inwardly cursed himself for his poor public speaking, even if it was to only two people.

The fifth year teenagers looked even more confused but patiently waited for Harry to continue.

"I have Type one Diabetes and I was told to tell you so you could be equipped with the right information incase anything were to happen," Harry explained.

"Diabetes, what's that?" James asked.

With that question Harry took a deep breath and explained all that was Diabetes, even getting his kit out so they could see what he had to do twelve times a day, sometimes more.

"Wow, I never even heard about that. I-I'm so sorry you have to live with something like that. Is there a cure," Penelope asked, tears glistening in her eyes.

"No but hopefully there will be one," Harry blushed, not used to such honest sympathy and hurt from a stranger.

"Well we'll stop by the Hospital Wing for more in-depth information and how to treat it. I know you probably don't want to answer our entire questions. We're going to have to tell the other prefects too," James stated getting up from the bed.

"O-other prefects? I thought it was just you!" Harry almost shouted in shock.

"No, there are two prefects for each year in each house. Which means there are six prefects in every house," James explained confused as to why Harry reacted in such a way.

"Oh well, I'm not good with speaking to people and I don't want to have to explain this again and…"

"Don't worry Harry, we'll take the other prefects to Madam Pomfrey and they can get all there information from there," Penelope explained.

Harry sighed in relief and thanked them for listening to him and for explaining to the other prefects.

"No problem Harry, that's what we're here for. Now I think it would be a perfect time to finish any homework you have before you head off to dinner," James suggested with a smile.

Harry nodded and made his way to the common room, he felt lighter than he had, glad to have finally taken care of talking to them. He was surprised to find that it was slightly easier than he thought it would be.

"So how did it go," Terry whispered to him when he got to the table that him and the rest of the first years were sharing.

"Good,"


	6. Attack

Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I had finals and stuff. I also had a bad case of writers block. I hope that that will change. If you are a beta reader please message me, I would love one. Please review and I really hope you like this chapter!

The rest of the week went by pretty well. Harry was relieved to note that none of the other prefects came to ask him questions, just make sure he was okay. He was also happy that he was on a routine schedule, one he needed to be on to check his blood sugar.

"So Harry, are you excited to fly today?" James asked him.

He had taken to sitting next to him. At first it was a little irritating but after a while he got use to and was actually glad for the older boy's advice on school work.

"Yes, although I've never been fond of planes so we'll have to see how this goes." Harry answered, butterflies flying fiercely in his stomach just thinking of getting on the broom.

"What's a plane?" An older teenager with light blond hair asked.

Soon a discussion on muggle air craft's were shared around the table effectively calming Harry down and almost forget about the upcoming flying lesson.

But that was all shattered when breakfast ended and the first years made their way outside. Getting to the quidditch pitch Harry saw that the Gryffindor's were already there.

"Good morning class." Madam Hooch greeted as the classes got settled.

"Well what are you waiting for? I want everyone to stand on the left side of their booms and put your right hand and say 'up'!" She commanded.

The first years quickly did as they were told and soon found out just how hard it was to get a broom into their hands. Although Harry was extremely scared to fly, the broom flew into his hand immediately after he called it up, much to his amazement.

Once everyone had finally got their broom in their hands Madam Hooch instructed them to mount it then lightly tap off. Harry quickly did as he was told and the moment his feet left the ground he felt like he was on cloud nine. He never knew flying could be like this! It was like he was free, free to do as his pleased and with no worries at all.

So consumed by his elation that Harry did not notice he was going beyond Madam Hooch's instruction. He flew up high and fast, turning and twisting, looping and spinning. He never noticed the cries of students or the demands of the teacher. All he noticed was his feeling of immortality.

Only when his broom stopped abruptly did he realize what he had done.

"Mr. Potter, what do you think you are doing‽" Madam Hooch yelled.

"I…uh…well…" Harry stumbled as he descended to the ground.

"Follow me, now. Everyone stay on the ground or you will be expelled."

Harry reluctantly followed his teacher, wondering and dreading what his aunt and uncle will say when they find out he got expelled, because he just knew he was expelled. As the pair made their way down the winding halls, Harry's imagination started going crazy, pulling up images of his uncle looking at him with disappointment and his cousin not speaking to him. Tears unwilling started to come to the surface, but he held them back.

"Mr. Potter, in here please." Madam Hooch commanded breaking Harry out his thoughts.

Harry looked up and realized that he was standing in front of a large door in a hallway he did not recognize. Gathering what courage he had he walked into the room to find Professor Flitwick and the Headmaster waiting for him behind a large desk. Harry's face grew warm with embarrassment and guilt.

"Mr. Potter, do you know why you are here?" Professor Flitwick asked.

Harry nodded meekly and whispered, "I'm here because I did not listen to Madam Hooch and started to fly without her permission,"

"Yes and you will be punished for it but I wanted to know if that was the first time you went flying?" The professor continued.

"Yes sir, why do you ask?" Harry asked with confusion.

"Harry did you know that first years are not allowed to be on the quidditch team? No? Well from what Madam Hooch as described to us we are willing to offer you a position on the Ravenclaw's quidditch team," Headmaster Dumbledore spoke up for the first time.

"R…really? I mean, uh, what exactly is quidditch sir?"

Madam Hooch chuckled slightly and told him all about the amazing fast dangerous sport that was quidditch.

"That is really cool! But could I play even with my… you know…" Harry dropped off uncertainly.

"Of course Mr. Potter, we will have all of the necessities and equipment for any sort of situation. So what do you say, will you try out for the team?" Professor Flitwick asked the small teacher was literally bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed.

"Now don't get too excited, this is only a tryout and we do have to talk about your punishment. You can't get away with disobeying the rules," The teacher continued.

Harry sobered up and nodded his head. He was ready for any punishment.

"Now since he did disrupt your class Rolanda what do you suggest?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think he should lose 20 points for reckless flying and a detention with me tonight at seven. Does that sound good Filius?" She asked.

"Yes that does. Well Mr. Potter I think we are done here. It is lunch time and we don't want to keep you from eating, so I will escort you to the hall." Flitwick stated clapping his hands together as everyone made their way towards the Great Hall.

When they got there Harry was immediately called over by his friends. Harry excused himself and made his way to the table. Once he got his food and took at least one bite he told them all that had happened in the last half hour.

"So are you going to try out? That is so cool Harry! What if you got in? You would be the youngest player in a century!" Steven shouted.

A girl with a huge book in her hands shushed them and the boys snickered in their hands.

"Yeah I'm going to try out. But what position should I do? Madam Hooch was telling me all about it but what if I'm not good at any of them?" Harry asked worried.

"Oh don't worry, with the flying you were doing you will get a position for sure. So if you have detention today, does that mean you won't be able to study with us tonight?" Terry asked as he grabbed some pumpkin juice.

"No I'll be leaving around seven to go. I can't believe I got detention! If my folks found out they will be so mad! I never get detention, or at least I never get detention on the first week of school," Harry corrected.

The boys continued chat and laugh. In all the fuss Harry forgot to check his blood sugar. Making an excuse about needing to use the restroom he quickly made his way to the boys' lavatory. He checked his blood sugar and was happy to note that it was in the right range, a little on the high end but not above average.

As Harry made his way back to his common room to get his books he was grabbed from behind and a hand covered his mouth, stifling his cry.

He was dragged to an empty corridor and roughly pushed into a room. A spell from behind hit him that rendered him unable to move. A hand put a cloth around his eyes.

"So Potter, you think that just because everyone calls you the Boy-Who-Lived means you can just go and get away with everything? We've been watching you, and our little spy here says that you can leave class whenever you wish, even leave early. All the teachers are soft on you, even Snape. Well that is just not going to cut it. Boys show him what kind of "special" treatment we have for him." A voice above him sneered.

Harry's eyes went wide and he tried to struggle but the spell he was under made him unable to do so. He soon found himself the victim of punches and kicks. Harry tried to scream but either someone sound proofed the room or they were too far from a crowded hallway.

"Hey Terry, where's Harry?" Michael asked as the Ravens sat down in their chairs in the common room.

"I don't know he usually doesn't take this long. Maybe he got lost…" Terry shrugged uncertainly.

The rest of the boys shrugged as well, not sure on what to do.

"If he doesn't come back soon maybe we should go to James and Penelope," suggested Anthony.

The boys nodded and soon kept an eye on their homework and the clock. When more than ten minutes passed on the clock, the quartet moved as one and quickly found the prefects.

"Penelope, James, we thinks something happened to Harry," Terry started.

"What do you mean?" Penelope asked sitting up from her position on the couch. James beside her did the same thing.

"Well Harry went to the bathroom about fifteen minutes ago and hasn't been back yet, he never takes this long, for any reason," Terry added the last part with emphasis.

"We'll go looking for him. But don't worry; he probably got side tracked…" James said trying to give the boys a feeling of hope.

The prefects left the room while the continued there studying in silence.

"Did you say Harry was missing?" A girl asked the boys a few minutes later.

The group nodded and soon the whole common room was abuzz with worry about their friend. The Ravenclaw's quickly tried to reassure each other and the next half hour was the longest half hour for the first year boys.

Just as Steven was about to suggest a whole house search party the common room doors opened and in stepped James and there Head of House.

The room was dead silent, each member holding his or her breath, waiting for an answer and expecting the worst.

"We found Harry… someone" James started but then had to take a breath to control his feelings, "Someone or some people beat him up. We don't know why but they did…" He trailed off.

The common room burst full of noise after that statement. Older kids were demanding to know who did it so they could go after them, the younger kids wanted to know if Harry was okay.

"Be still my Ravens!" Professor Flitwick shouted then calmly continued, "Harry will be fine, he has a couple broken bones but nothing Madam Pomfrey can't fix. The teachers are already looking into who was involved and once Harry wakes up he will be able to give us clues as well. Now… I'm going to have to tell you something that I want you to take to heart," He paused here and made sure that each person in the room was looking at him.

"Young Harry has a… well a disease that needs to be monitored daily. It's called Diabetes. The reason I am telling you this is because of this attack. Diabetes is a disease of the pancreas and blood glucose. If you want more information please come to me but in a nut shell Harry has to constantly check his sugar because if he doesn't he could became gravely ill and die. When Harry was found he was unconscious and bleeding, which is a potentially bad problem because with a loss of blood is also a loss of blood sugar," He stopped here to catch a breath and to let the information sink in.

"Sir, do mean to say that Harry could have died?" A fifth year girl asked.

"Yes, now this does not mean that Harry is weak and cannot do things on his own. He is fine most of the time and knows exactly what he needs when he needs it, but when he is unconscious or is otherwise unable to help himself that is when he is going to need you. I am telling you this so you can be there for him and be the family he needs right now. Please do not bug him with your infinite about of questions which I know you will have but let him come to you." The professor finished and with that the students sat in their chairs and sofas, quietly think about the information they were just given.

"Professor, when can we see him? Will the other houses know of this news too?" Terry asked, concerned for his friend.

"You can see him tomorrow, for now he needs rest. As for the others, the headmaster thought it was prudent that everyone knows seeing as it would be futile to keep it hidden. You can't hide something like Diabetes, not when there are a millions ways to get lost or hurt." With that the head of house left the common room, knowing his ravens would sort out whatever confusion or helplessness together.

Harry woke up feeling like a car ran over him. His arm ached but luckily nothing more than that. The worst was his head; it felt like a hammer was doing a tap dance on it. Harry tried to open his eyes but the light was just too bright so he opted to just keep them close and pray that someone would turn down the lights.

"Harry, are you awake?" He heard Madam Pomfrey say as she ran a hand down his arms, applying pressure here and there.

"Yeah, but my head is killing me, could you please turn down the lights," He whispered, partly because that is all his voice allowed him to go.

Once the light behind his eye lids dimmed some he slowly opened them up again. He was glad to note that he could open them all the way.

"What happened?" He asked once he saw that she was done checking him.

"You don't remember? You were found in an empty classroom bleeding and broken. We were hoping you could tell us who did this to you. But first let me check your levels, they were down when you got here…" She trailed off slightly as she checked his sugar.

Harry stayed silent and he tried to rack his tired brain for a reason to his soreness. The only thing he could think was going to the bathroom to check his levels, he had been happy because they were fine, after that though everything went blank.

"I can't remember, I only remember checking my levels in the bathroom, then that's it…" Harry sighed frustrated with not knowing.

"Well don't worry; it was most likely the bump on the head that caused the slight amnesia, which should be gone in a few hours or hopefully by tomorrow. You didn't get any memory charms on you; I know that for sure so we'll just have to wait it out. Now your levels are not where I would like them to be so how about some pumpkin juice?" She asked as she called a house elf.

Harry nodded in agreement, glad to finally taste the drink that all of his friends always drank. Just as Harry finished his cup the Hospital Wing doors opened up to reveal his head of house and headmaster.

"Ah Harry, I see you are trying pumpkin juice, good isn't? Yes but I did always prefer a nice cup of tea," Headmaster Dumbledore smiled as the two walked up to his bed.

"Yes it is, do you know who did this to me?" Harry asked, anxious to put the pieces together in his mind.

"No we don't, we were hoping you would help us with that…" Flitwick stated.

"No I can't, I can't remember anything from the attack, I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright we'll find out who did, all that matter though is that it does not happen again and that you are fine. Now before I take my leave, is there anything you would like to ask?" Dumbledore questioned, his eyes twinkling.

"No sir, thank you though. I just wish I could go to my dorm, I don't like hospitals," Harry stated with a small half smile.

Dumbledore laughed and patted his hand, "Yes, but who would? I must be off, best wishes Mr. Potter and get well soon,"

Harry thanked him again and then turned to his head of house.

"Mr. Potter, I have something to tell you. After we found you I thought it would be in your best interest if everyone knew about your condition. So if you were hurt or unable to help yourself then others could. I know this is a big shock but it really is in your best interest. Plus your aunt and uncle were quite adamant about having your best interest. Once they get the owl about this little… well attack they will most certainly want to pull you out. The only way I see them not doing that is if we have more precautions and more people who know how to take care of you." The head of house finished, waiting for the student to speak.

Harry took a deep breath; he did not want the whole school knowing! But he also knew his family, once they were told they would want him to be protected even more. He knew everyone was going to find out eventually, he just didn't want it to be so soon.

"I understand sir. Thank you for warning me. I better get some sleep; I have a lot of studying to do and homework…" Harry said distractedly.

"Of course Mr. Potter, get some rest and try to relax tomorrow. All the teachers and prefects are on the lookout, if you notice anything suspicious please let us know immediately. Goodnight"

Harry nodded and replied with a 'goodnight', once he was tucked in the bed, with one last check on his levels; Harry tried to drift off to sleep. But he couldn't, not when he didn't know who beat him up, not when the whole school knew of his disease, and certainly not when he knew his family would be getting an owl about the attack and would most certainly be visiting him tomorrow.


	7. Finding out

Thanks so much for the reviews! Happy New Year! I hope you like this chapter! I am still looking for a beta reader so please message me if would you like to be mine.

Harry barely had time to put on his school clothes when his uncle and aunt burst through the hospital doors.

"Harry! Oh sweet heart are you okay? Oh I knew we shouldn't have let you come! Vernon I told you it was dangerous now look at my baby. Don't worry; you are coming straight home with me. Dudley will be so happy!" Petunia exclaimed all in one breath, and still managing to cut off Harry's air supply with her hug.

"Pet, let the boy breathe! How are you feeling Harry?" Vernon asked as he got his wife off of Harry.

"I'm fine Uncle, a-are you really going make me come home? I- I kind of like it here. And I get to try out for this game called quidditch! I have new friends and…."

"Harry, you were hurt and could have died! Why would you want to stay? I'm sure we can find a new magical school for you, one that is closer…" Petunia interrupted.

"Now Petunia let's think about this rationally. We haven't even talked to the headmaster or anyone. Let's see what the staff has to say, hmm?" Vernon soothed.

Petunia seemed putout but then looking at her nephew, she couldn't say no.

"Well, alright but if I still don't like it the Harry is coming straight home." She said determinedly.

Harry smiled and gave a small sigh of relief. He meant what he said. Even though someone or some people had hurt him he didn't want to leave. He liked it here, plus he was walking the halls that his parents walked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, how nice to see you, although I wish it were under better circumstances. Now Harry's readings were very low when he was brought in but I managed to bring it up and this morning he was right a little low but what else is expected in the morning? Also everything is all mended but because he has a weak immune system he will be slightly sore for the rest of the day. He also had a concussion but that seemed to have gone away. He doesn't recall what had happened, I'm hoping he will start to remember soon or his attacker comes clean…" Madam Pomfrey drifted off to let the couple sink in what she just said.

"Wait? Harry can't remember anything?" Petunia gasped looking back from the medi-witch to Harry and back again.

"No Aunt Petunia I can't. I try to remember I really do but I just can't." Harry sighed.

"It's alright son, it will come back to you. What are you going to do now that this has happened? Are you going to put more protection around him and what about when the attacker comes clean or is found out? Are you even going into who did this?" Vernon asked getting more worked up as he went on. The reality of what happened seemed to rush into him as he saw his nephew.

"That I think would be wonderful questions for me Mr. Dursley, why don't we let Harry go and meet his friends while we have chat in my office?" Dumbledore smiled and opened his arms welcoming in the direction of his office.

"I don't know, I mean, will you be alright Harry?" Petunia asked.

"I'll be fine Aunty. I mean I really can't just stay in here for the rest of the school year. I have to do what Dudley told me when I got Diabetes, "Take it as a challenge, fight threw the work, and win in the end", or something like that…" Harry drifted off hoping he convinced his aunt.

He wasn't happy that he had to go back. He didn't want to face all the questions and stares. Especially since everyone now knew. It was going to be hard but he hoped that his friends would be right there beside him.

"Well…" Aunt Petunia looked uncertain but then seeing her nephews unwavering expression she gave in and with one last hug and kiss left with Vernon to Dumbledore's office.

"Mr. Potter I expect you know what to eat when you get to the Great Hall. I'll be going with you partly for protection. Here is your kit, have a good day," Madam Pomfrey smiled at him.

Harry managed a small smile in return and the two were off to the hall. When Harry entered the whole hall got quite. He almost stopped walking if it wasn't for the slight push forward from the medi-witch. Taking a deep breath he walked towards his friends.

"Hey Harry, how are you? Are you feeling okay?" Terry asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just hungry. Um… so everyone knows?" Harry asked quietly as he dug in some eggs.

"Yeah everyone was really shocked. You should have seen Ron's face! He looked as if he was going to faint! I don't know why though. He hasn't come down yet which is odd because he is usually inhaling his fourth serving," Laughed Anthony as everyone else chuckled.

Harry just nodded his head. It was odd of Ron to skip a meal but he shook his head, he probably wasn't feeling well. With that thought in mind he went back to his friends and figure out what they were going to do with the rest of the day.

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley stared in awe at the room they stood in. Every which way they looked odd trinkets and tools hummed and beeped at them. Not only that but they saw portraits of passed headmasters and they moved!

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley please have a seat. Would you care for a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked gesturing to the lemony treat.

"No thank you, would you mind telling us how this happened? I know you can't tell the details but why couldn't you have foreseen this or stopped it in the middle?" Vernon asked grasping his wife's hand.

"Mr. Dursley we got to Harry as soon as we could. I promise you that our students' safety is the upmost importance. The portraits warned us of what was happening as soon as they could. The room that the attacker chose though did not have portraits so they could not warn us until they started hearing what was going on inside. Unfortunately the hallway the attacker picked was quite abandoned so it took them longer to signal anyone," Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his tired eyes.

"We are looking into who did this and…" But he was cut off.

The door opened and a red headed first year boy along with two fifth year boys, one blond and one brunette, came into the room.

"Headmaster, it… it was us, we did it but…" The red head started

"We were just so jealous because it seemed like Harry got away with everything!" The brunette continued.

"We didn't know he had diabetes!" Cried the blond teenager

"We're really sorry!" The red head cried.

By this time Petunia Dursley was shaking with fury, not knowing whether to yell at them or hurt them with her own hands.

"It was you? You hurt my baby? How could you DO that! Who is your mother? It doesn't matter if he wasn't a diabetic, would you have still done it? Jealous they say! Vernon do you HEAR this?" Petunia exploded, being held back by her husband.

"Boys why don't you wait in McGonagall's office while I calm them down," Dumbledore stated looking at the trio with disappointing eyes.

The trio nodded solemnly and slowly made their way to their head of house's office.

Dumbledore sighed once again and got to work calming Petunia down.

"I will not be calm! Dumbledore you better have a good punishment for what those boys did or I will take Harry out faster than you can say lemon drop!" Petunia shouted then proceeded to walk out the room, her yelled echoing throughout the room.

"Normally I would excuse my wife's burst but I must agree with her. You must tell us what you have decided by the end of today. Otherwise we leave, good day" Vernon nodded then walked out as well.

Dumbledore took a deep breath the steeling himself for a long day he headed out the door.

When Dumbledore got to his deputy headmaster's room he was surprised to see the trio tied to their chairs.

"I cannot believe it Headmaster. A Weasley, a Powell and a Chapman, and all from my house! You guys you should be ashamed of yourself!" McGonagall ranted.

"Now Minerva we need to think this through rationally. Now boys, I already know why you did, you told me so in the office what I want to know is who came up with the idea and who proceeded to act it out," Dumbledore said sternly.

"I came up with the idea, then Austin and Conner well… you know," Ron whispered, tears coming to his eyes as he realized he just might be expelled for doing something so stupid.

McGonagall sighed and the turned to the Headmaster. The two started to talk in whisper as they came up with a reasonable punishment. After what seemed like forever for the trio the two came back.

"First off your parents will be here to pick you up tonight for a three week suspension. You will then have to write a two foot long apology letter to Harry and his family. Then after you come back you are forbidden to come with in close proximity of Harry unless you are in the same class, is that understood?" McGonagall asked sternly.

The boys nodded and tired not to groan at the thought of having to go home to very upset parents.

"Lastly 100 points will be taken, each from your house," Dumbledore added.

"WHAT!" They cried.

"Would you care for more? You will be staying in here for the rest of the day and your belongings have already been back so I suggest you do homework or start writing that letter," McGonagall said gravely.

With that the ropes were taken off and Dumbledore went to tell the Dursley hoping it was enough for Harry to stay.

Harry was sitting in the common room with his friends just relaxing and having a small snack. The first year Ravenclaw's had just finished the last of the homework, and it wasn't even lunch yet!

"Harry…"

Harry turned around to find his guardians standing in the portrait hole.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon… what are you doing here?" Harry asked getting up and motioning for them to follow him.

The family made their way up the stairs to Harry's dormitory.

"We wanted to tell you ourselves of what is going to be happening in the next few weeks," Vernon started after they got settled.

Harry nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"We found out who hurt you, it was a Ron Weasley, Austin Powell, and Conner Chapman. They confessed while we were talking to the headmaster. Dumbledore just told us what there punishment is going to be. They will be suspended for three weeks and they have to write us an apology. I guess they also lost a total of 300 points for their house as well," Vernon finished.

Harry sat with his mouth opened. Ron did this to him? He couldn't believe it! What had he done to him to make him want to beat him up?

"What about when they come back?" Harry asked.

"They can't stay anywhere near you whether it is in a full room of people or just you alone. Ron can only be close when you are in the same classes. Is this going to be okay? If you don't like it we can pull you out. You don't have to stay here," Petunia almost pleaded.

"Aunty… I want to stay here. Mom and dad went here and not only that but I made friends and they don't ask a bunch of questions and they don't act awkward when I have to go check my blood sugar or anything! Please let me stay here!" Harry pleaded back.

For what seemed like the millionth time that day Petunia sighed but then nodded her head. Harry smiled and hugged both of them. The family stayed up in the room until it was lunch time. At the entrance of the hall they had to split up.

"Write often please, Dudley I know says hi, be careful, check on your levels regularly…" Petunia cried as she hugged her nephew.

Harry just smiled and hugged her tighter. Vernon then hugged his nephew telling him to behave and all that. Petunia and Vernon were escorted by Flitwick out of the castle as Harry went to eat. The rest of the day went by without any more drama well except for the fact that everyone know knew who had beat up Harry Potter. Thankfully though Harry had his friends to block off the stampede of questions he was getting. Before Harry knew it, it was time for bed and a new week at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Okay I know it's kind of shorter than the other ones but I really wanted to get this posted. Also I promise in the next chapter things are going to speed up. From here on out it will be Harry's journey through his first year of Hogwarts, with of course Diabetes. Please leave reviews and thanks so much for the reviews you have left. I really enjoy reading them and it gets me going.


	8. Third Floor Corridor

So sorry for such the long update. I have been busy with school and musical. It's my senior year so a lot of things are hectic. Hopefully I will have more time after the musical!

The news of the attackers coming to light had put a damper on the Gryffindor house. They could not believe that three of their own had actually hurt the boy-who-lived! As Harry made his way into the Great Hall for breakfast he was surprised to see three red-head's come up to him.

"Look Harry we are so…"

"Sorry, we had no idea that our…"

"Little brother would do something so stupid!"

The three brothers pleaded with him. The twins were actually on their knees, trying to get Harry to not hate them because of a sibling's jealousy.

"Um… guys its okay. I don't hate you. You didn't do this so I don't hate you… um I kind of need to eat so I guess I will see you later?" Harry added hesitantly as he didn't know what else to say.

The twins got off their knees and nodded for once being extremely serious.

"Yeah, if you need anything or what not, just tell us. You know our mom is most likely going to try to talk to your mo… I mean guardians or something. So I expect a basket full of goodies to arrive shortly." The twins said breaking up the sentence the way only twins could.

Harry just nodded his head, a little overwhelmed by the attention he was getting just from this one family. The trio let him go and Harry gratefully ate his morning breakfast. As he ate the post came by. An owl almost crashed into his eggs as it tried to deliver its message.

"Uh… I think it's confused. I don't know this owl…" Harry whispered to James, as if he was afraid he would offend the bird.

"Nope, he has a letter to you…" James pointed.

Now even more confused, Harry grabbed the letter uncertainly from the bird's leg. After making sure that it was indeed sent to him he read it.

_Mr. Harry Potter,_

_I am so sorry for what happened; I can't believe my son would be so stupid and jealous. If there is anything you want, anything at all, please let me know. I want you to know that I sent an apology letter to your family as well. I hope you are doing well and again please forgive my son._

_Mr. and Mrs. Chapman_

Harry slowly set down the letter. Shocked that he actually got something from the family, he was also shocked that two more owls were waiting for him. They both said the same thing, the only difference was that Mrs. Weasley had actually backed him some goodies, "all are sugar free my dear" was her parting words on the letter.

Harry didn't know what to say, much less do, so he showed the letter to his friends which they all proceeded to tell to forget about it. Those boys will be gone for a few weeks so it was now time to relax.

"It's the first week of school; you should be able to relax. Have fun, this is Hogwarts, full of magic and all…" James laughed, giving Harry a pat on the back before standing up and heading to his first class.

Harry nodded and chuckled softly. He got up and quickly got to his first class of the day. As Harry went through the rest of the day, he noticed that a lot of people would come up to him with half hearted words, telling him that if he needed anything, they would help him. Harry just nodded to them, not sure of what to say and secretly wishing they would leave him alone.

When lunch time came around Harry was introduced to an article in the Daily Prophet.

"Look here, someone actually thought they could break into Gringotts! I can't believe the goblins don't know who did it. Apparently though, nothing was taken…" one of the Ravenclaws stated, passing around the article.

"That's odd isn't? No one ever tries to steal something from those goblins, its suicide! Oh well, at least nothing was taken!" Terry laughed, tossing the paper to Harry.

Harry looked at the article, the picture showed a number of goblins surrounding volt 713 and noticed that the almost robbery happened on his birthday.

"Terry don't you think that it is a little weird that the volt had been empty that same day? I mean what could have been so special in that volt. "

"Harry you are looking too much into this! Don't worry; I'm sure it was just some wizard trying to pull one over the goblins. Now let's go, we don't want to be late for class…" Terry hurried, tugging on Harry's arm as they left the hall.

Harry signed; he knew something just wasn't right. Something about that volt just made him shiver; he knew that whatever was in that volt had to have been something special, something, valuable.

As the pair made their way to their class, a bird came flying at them.

"Whoa! Bloody Hell!" Terry shouted trying to get the bird off of him.

The bird finally settled on Harry's arm. Harry took the letter, confused as to who would write to him as such a time of day.

Dear Harry,

I don't know if you recognize me but I was the one who lead the first years to Hogwarts. My name is Hagrid. I knew your parents and I was wonderin' if you would come visit me this week. I am free on Friday afternoon for some tea.

Hagrid

Harry stared in shock then looked up at Terry, who had taken the liberty of reading over his shoulder.

"I say we asked one of the older kids before we venture of to his hut. I remember him, he was HUGE!" Terry exclaimed.

Harry agreed and with that they headed off to class, fully intending to see who this Hargrid character is.

After class Terry took the liberty to console one (or ten) of the upper years about Hagrid. He made a big show of gathering "information" about the "subject" and all they needed to know. In the end the first years found out that the "subject" was okay to go visit.

When it was Friday afternoon Harry and the rest of the Ravenclaw boys headed over to Hagrid's hut. The man was huge! Harry had never seen a man so big before.

"Harry! I'm so 'appy you could come!" Hagrid beamed waving him over to the big chair and table in his hut.

"I would 'ave baked you somethin' but I wasn't sure with your dia'tes and all but would you like some tea?" Hagrid asked as he started filling up the large tea cup.

"That would be great, thanks Hagrid… I don't mean to rush this on you but… you know my parents?" Harry asked he had heard a lot about his parents after they were married from his aunt and uncle but not a lot about their Hogwarts days.

"Oh yes, they were wonderful. Your father was a prankster he was. Always gettin' into trouble with his friends and all. But your mom, she was as good as you can get. Always helpin' friends and teachers. Great people, they were." Hagrid smiled.

Harry gladly listened to all that Hagrid would tell him. He was so grateful to have someone who knew his parents during their Hogwarts years. It was only when Hagrid was handing out more tea that Harry noticed a copy of The Daily Prophet.

"Hey Hagrid, do you know anything about the break in at Gringotts?" Harry asked curious.

"Oh…um… no…silly thing aint it? Like I always said, don't try to rob goblins of their coins…"Hagrid chuckled nervously.

"Oh… it's too bad you don't know anything. Would have been cool to know what was in that vault." Terry shrugged.

"Well I was told that Gringotts was the safest place for your coins… maybe it's not anymore." Anthony put in.

"Gringotts is the safest place in the world… except perhaps Hogwarts. Well anyway… how has your week been so far?"

"It's been great! I've been learning so much. Although Professor Snape always acts weird around me. He is not mean but just… I don't know… stiff." Harry said eyebrows crunching together in confusion.

"I'm sure he was just anxious or something… so how about some tea…hmm?" Hagrid stuttered slightly.

Harry gave the 'will talk about this later' look to his friends as they accepted more tea.

When the boys left Hagrid's hut they immediately knew that something big was going on.

"Hagrid sure did look nervous when we asked him about that attempted robbery…" Terry stated as they made their way up to the common room.

"Yeah I know. I think he knows something most of us don't." Michael added.

"Maybe it was him!" Anthony shouted suddenly.

"What?"

"You're crazy!"

"Yeah come on, he was a big softy back there! He would not have the bravery to try and put a robbery." Harry laughed.

The boys were so consumed by their laughter and did not pay attention when the staircase decided to move. It only hit them when they reached the third floor corridor.

"Uh-oh…" Stephen laughed slightly.

"Oh what are you laughing at, we could get caught! Or die a most painful…"

But Terry was cut off by the sight of Norris, Filch's cat.

"Run!" Harry yelled. The five boys ran off into the corridor. Not really paying attention as to where they were headed. They finally spotted a door at the end of the room only to find out it was locked.

"Open it!" Michael screamed, looking back and trying to find out if Filch had caught them yet.

"Alohomora!" Anthony waved his wand.

The boys piled into the room and shut the door. They could hear Mr. Filch just outside the door.

"Where are they my pretty? Not here I suppose. Come on Ms. Norris…" Mr. Filch's voice faded off.

The five sighed in relief of not getting caught but the relief was quickly gone when they noticed that they were not the only ones in the room.

Staring at them was a hug black dog with not one but three heads. Those heads were currently growling at them.

"AH!"

"Get me out of here!"

"Run!"

"Open the stupid door!"

"Were going to die!"

Harry finally got the door open and they all ran out of the room, pushing the door closed. As soon as they were away from the corridor the boys came to a slow stop in an empty hallway. Panting they all sat down trying to catch their breath.

"What…in the…world…was _that_…?" Stephen asked panting.

"It looked like a Cerberus from a Roman mythology myth." Harry stated getting out his glucose meter. That run had seriously drained him, not to mention it had delayed his usual time in checking his blood sugar.

"Well whatever it was it was guarding something…" Michael informed them.

"What?" Came the reply of the other boys.

"Yeah didn't you see the trapped door it was standing on?" Michael asked.

"Uh no… we were kind of preoccupied with its heads! Or if you failed to notice there were THREE!" Terry yelled helping everyone get back up so they could head back to the common room.

"Well it was… "

"Hey Harry, there you are! And there are the rest of the firsties. Come on you guys are late for your study …. Everything alright? You look as if you've just seen a ghost…" James suddenly asked as he noticed the still slightly panting first years.

"Yeah were fine. We just… wanted to race and see who could get to the common room first." Anthony lied.

"Well you guys know there is no running in the corridors. Good thing I didn't catch you or I would have had t to take points off of Ravenclaw.

"Right and we won't do it again. We promise." Harry said looking straight at James and giving him his best 'believe me' look.

"Good now come on. I'll help you guys with any homework you have."

With that the group made their way back to the common room. The first year boys silently told each other that they were not done talking about the Cerberus or the trapdoor. It would just have to wait till tonight.


	9. Halloween

Here is the next chapter! I am so sorry for the long update. I am a senior and I only have two more months of school so it is getting hectic. I have a lot of projects and tests coming up but I hope to get another chapter in soon. I am sorry to say I can't make any promises getting another chapter by the summer. I hope you like it and please review! Also I am still looking for a beta reader; if you know of a good one can you please message me? Thank you!

That night as the boys were getting ready for bed, they discussed what had happened on the third floor corridor.

"I say that whoever thought it was a good idea to put that thing in the castle has to be a totally mad. I mean it could possible break through that door and come crashing through the castle hurting a lot of people!" Anthony cried out waving his hands every which way as he paced their room.

"I told you already, it's guarding something! And I think I know what that something is…" Michael paused here, partly for dramatic affects and partly because Terry was currently still in the bathroom, "Honestly Terry, you take longer than most girls to get ready for bed!" Michael joked when Terry finally joined them.

"Well excuse me if I wanted to make sure my teeth were nice and clean!" Terry jabbed back.

"Okay can we move past this part? Michael, what were you saying?" Harry asked, giving the other two boys a slight glare.

"Okay, well you know how there was a attempted robbery at Gringotts? Well I think that whatever what is there, is now in the castle. Don't look at me like that! Think about it. Hagrid was acting weird when we brought up the subject; I think he knows what it is, why else would he change the subject so fast?" Michael stated proud of the fact that he figured that out before anyone else.

"It does make since. But what could have been in that vault to be so important that it couldn't even stay where it was? Why bring it to a school full of kids? Isn't that a bit risky? Someone could get hurt." Stephen questioned, looking thoroughly confused.

"I don't know… but whatever the reason, it has to be big for them to put so many kids in potential danger." Harry said getting into bed.

"Well I'm tired. We can talk more lately, right now I have to get to bed, tryouts for quidditch are tomorrow. I can't be late to that!"

The next morning all the Ravenclaws were anxious to see the quidditch tryouts… well technically they were anxious to see Harry Potter tryout. Harry meanwhile was trying very hard just to eat one piece of toast.

"Harry, it's just tryouts! Not a game, calm down." Padma reasoned.

"Yeah she has a point Harry. Calm down, we already know you're in; you just have to prove yourself first!" Stephen smiled, giving Harry a pat on the back.

"Guys… it's not that I'm nervous about the tryouts… well I am nervous but…what if I can't play because of my diabetes? I mean games can last hours! I can't go hours even days! I can't go that long without checking my blood sugar and I defiantly can't go that long without eating. I'll die!" Harry exclaimed as he rested his head on the table completely miserable.

"Harry, for one thing… no staff would let you go that long without checking. Plus I'm sure Edward would make sure his "star" seeker is healthy during, before, and after the game." Terry reassured.

Harry sighed still uncertain but he knew that his friends were behind him and if he did happen to get in then his head of house would do almost anything to make sure nothing goes wrong.

When he got to the quidditch pitch he was shocked at just how many people had showed up. As he looked around he noticed that it wasn't just Ravenclaws, there was a good mix of the other houses too. Great… now he really couldn't mess up.

"Okay those of you who are trying out please go to the center of the field while those who are watching take a sit on the stands!" Edward shouted for those to hear.

Once everyone got to their places he gave them orders.

"Okay we need a seeker, a keeper and a beater so those of you who are trying out for a keeper go to the goal posts and wait for me. Those of you who are trying out for beater go to John by the quidditch case, he will give you instructions. Now those of you who are trying out for seeker go to Jessica, she's going to warm you up with some golf balls until I can see you with the real snitch." With that the group split up.

As Harry made his way towards Jessica he realized that there was only three other people trying out, all of whom looked determined to get the spot. Jessica warmed them up by through golf balls every which way, it was pretty easy for Harry but he noticed that some of the other players had a little trouble.

When Edward showed up he gave the go ahead for the snitch.

"Whoever finds the snitch first gets to be the seeker. Give the snitch five minutes, then go."

By this time the whole audience was watching them, waiting to see just how good Harry was. After the five minutes were up the four competitors took off.

Harry immediately took up high, there was no use circling the pitch when he could see it from high up. The feeling of flying took over him again and he was so tempted to just do flips that he almost forgot about what he was suppose to do. His eye searched the area. In his peripheral vision he noticed that the other players where keeping a close eye on him and the pitch.

It was a good ten minutes later when Harry finally spotted something shiny near the goal post. Harry took off like lightning and through his arm out. He was going to get the snitch one way or the other.

The others took off after him, pushing and shoving to get in front. Harry tried to fly faster, but he was using a school broom… not the fastest broom in the world. The snitch meanwhile, sensing the oncoming snitch chasers took off downward… going down, down, down, almost touching the grass. The four dived down after it and as they got closer to the ground someone would fly up, too scared to go that close to the ground.

Finally it was only Harry still chasing the snitch; just as his fingers grazed the grass he pulled up, snitch in hand. The crowd screamed, never had they seen a seeker go that low for the snitch… especially a first year.

"YES! We are so going to win that quidditch cup! Harry that was a amazing! You nearly gave me a heart attack with that stunt but oh boy was it great!" Edward was shouting grabbing Harry and shaking him like a doll.

"Thanks Edward but can you please let go of me," Harry gasped as the boy was now giving him a bone crushing hug.

Other people started clapping him on the back and hugging him, he didn't get what the fuss was all about… it was just tryouts. When he finally got away from it all and he was with his friends again was he finally able to comprehend what had just happened.

"You know… Edward never did say I was on the team… he just said it was a great catch." Harry smiled as he dug into the snack the house elves had made for him.

They were in their dorm room working on their homework and trying to figure out just what that dog could have been guarding.

"Harry… you're in… with that catch you made today there is no doubt. He was just really excited. Well I think I had enough of thinking about what's under that blasted trap door. I say we just forget about it at least for a while." Michael stated as if his word made it law.

"Yeah me too… I mean we thought of everything and every reason as to why Dumbledore could want to keep that big, scary, three headed dog." Stephen agreed.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Let's get Snape's essay done with… I don't know why that man is always assigning so many essays!" Terry cried out groaning at the prospect of writing another foot long essay.

The months flew by for Harry. Between classes, practices, and homework, Harry was surprised that he didn't fall behind or lose track of time. He wrote to his aunt and uncle often… telling them of his friends and quidditch and just the school in general. Before he knew it, it was Halloween and also the first day for the third year and up to go to Hogsmeade.

"I wonder what Hogsmeade must look like. I heard that the butter beer is really good." Terry said as he stuffed his face with the breakfast that morning.

"I don't know but why don't you close your mouth when you talk?" Anthony laughed.

As the boys got comfortable they heard the owl post come in. Owls of all different shapes, colors, and sizes flew in, all baring gifts and tokens from families and loved ones. As Harry looked up searching for his beloved Hedwig he noticed a group of owls carrying what looking like a long stick.

"I wonder who that could be too." Harry asked, and just as he finished his sentence did he notice that the birds were flying towards him.

"What the…" He didn't get to finish his sentence because Hedwig dropped her mail in front of him… getting eggs all over him.

He opened the letter first, and was glad because it said:

_**Don't open the package.**__ It is your very own Nimbus Two Thousand. I don't want the others to see because then everyone else would want one._

_Filius Flitwick. _

He showed the letter to his friends and they all decided to race back to their rooms to see the broom. Once there they opened it and saw just how beautiful the broom was up close.

"Harry, can I have a go on it after you?" Stephen asked in awe.

"Yeah I would love to have a go on that!" Terry nearly shouted.

"Sure but we should get going… it's nearing class time and we have to get to charms." Harry sadly said… he wanted to ride the broom so bad.

Once they got to charms they were happy to discover that they would be practicing an actual charms spell today.

"Today we are practicing Wingardium Leviosa, or the levitation spell. Get into partners and remember to swish and flick!" Professor Flitwick instructed.

Harry and Terry quickly got together and started practicing on their feathers.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _Terry cried as he waved his wand.

Nothing.

"Well that stinks… Harry you give it a go." Terry suggested after the slight disappointment.

Harry shrugged and preformed the spell, only to get a small measly little jump out of the feather.

"Well it's better than what I got!" Terry smiled.

The rest of the class period worked on the levitation spell and only a select few actually got their feathers to go up.

"Don't give up, next time we will continue on the spell. As it is Halloween you won't have any homework. Have fun!" The professor happily told the class.

"Yes! No homework! I can't wait for the feast tonight. I heard that there was going to be actual bats in the hall!" Anthony told them as they walked back to their rooms.

"Oh come off it, I bet it's just a spell. Do you know how messy that would be if they were real?" Stephen scoffed.

"You never know! This is Hogwarts, anything can happen." Harry smiled fully enjoying the bickering of his friends.

The rest of the day went by fast, much to the students delight. As the boys entered the Great Hall they were amazed at just how much decoration and magic was put into the feast.

"I don't think I've ever seen so much food in one place before! I mean look at all the candy!" Terry shouted as they got into their seats.

"I know this is amazing!" Anthony agreed.

"Yeah amazing for you, but my sugar levels is high today… I can't eat most of this candy without making it worse." Harry sighed. So much for wanting to eat all that he can.

"Cheer up Harry, we'll save you some candy for when you can have," Stephen smiled as he put some candy aside for Harry.

"Thanks,"

Just as the Terry was telling a "scary" story about a ghost, three kids, and a empty house, the door's burst opened and Professor Quirrell sprinted into the hall.

"Troll in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon! Thought you ought to know…" Then he slumped down in front of the teacher's table.

Total chaos immediately took hold of the students. Dumbledore had to use his want four times before there was complete silence.

"Prefects please take your house up to your dormitories, teachers follow me to the dungeons." Dumbledore calmly said.

Everyone rushed to do as was told, getting out of the Great Hall was like getting out of a riot, completely impossible.

"What's so scary about a troll, aren't they small?" Harry asked as they tried to keep up with their housemates.

"No, these aren't like the fairy tale trolls your parents tell you. They are huge, smelly and stupid. I wonder how one got it?" Terry informed him, hanging onto his friends for dear life.

"Maybe Peeves let him in for a joke…" Michael shrugged.

"Yeah well some joke… uh… guys… I think we went the wrong way," Stephen halted, completely stopping the other three.

While they were talking it seems like they had separated from the group.

"Oh great! Now where are we?" Terry asked.

"We are by the girls lavatory… come on let's try… oh what's that smell?" Anthony shouted holding his nose.

A smell so putrid came upon them like snakes. The four boys tried in vain to cover their mouth and nose from the offending smell. Just as they were going to move they say a huge shadow in the distance.

"Oh please don't tell me that…" Harry groaned as he got his first look at a real troll.

Terry was right, it was huge, and smelled, and just by the look of the disgusting thing he could tell it was stupid. His face looked small compared to his boulder like body.

"We are dead… yup…dead." Stephen whispered as they all moved back until they hit a wall.

"What do we do?" Anthony cried as the troll picked up his club.

No one had time to answer because the troll was swinging at them like little ants. They all tried to duck for cover but there was no cover to give. They finally were able to run into the bathroom, even if it was the girls' bathroom.

"Okay we have some time… what should we do? We can't call a teacher because we are too far away from them." Anthony tried to reason.

"How about we use Wingardium Leviosa on his club and drop it on his head?" Terry suggested as they heard the troll come closer to them.

"Okay but there is a problem… no of us actually did the spell fully. What if it doesn't work?" Harry asked getting his wand ready anyway.

"You were the only one who actually did the spell Harry, you're going to have to do the spell. We will distract him." Michael took a deep breath, also pulling out his want.

Harry didn't have time to answer or decline, the troll smashed his way into the bathroom.

Pieces of debris flew everywhere. The troll didn't even try to find a target; he just started to swing his club around like a bat.

"Harry, do something!" Terry shouted from behind a cubicle.

Harry raised his arm and shouted, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The club slipped out of the trolls hand just as he was going to smash down on Stephen and Anthony. The troll looked at his hand in confusion then look up when he spotted his club above him. Harry quickly let the charm go and watched as the club hit the troll dead center. The troll wobbled a little then came crashing down, face down.

"Did you kill it?" Stephen asked as they all came out of their hiding spots.

"No, I think it's just knocked out…" Harry inspected.

"What is going on? Explain right now!" Professor McGonagall shrieked as she came running in along with Professor Snape and Quirrell.

"We got lost…"

"We saw the troll come and we didn't know what to do…"

"We tried hiding in here but it didn't work…"

"Harry knocked it out with a club!"

"Quiet! You boys are very lucky, not many first years can take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tail. Since you got lost, no points will be taken but you will get a serious talking to with your head of house." McGonagall told them sternly.

The boys hung there head but nodded, relieved at not losing anything.

"Come along, the feast is continuing in your common rooms." McGonagall said shooing them away from the bathroom.

As the boys were leaving Harry noticed that Snape was limping, confused but tried, he promised himself he would tell the others tomorrow morning, right now all he wanted to do was go to bed.


	10. Quidditch

I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with last days of school, graduation, and starting my new job. I really hope you like this new chapter! Thank so much to my beta reader arwenjanelilylyra. I hope to get the next one out soon… although I can't make any promises. Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! Keep reviewing please, it brightens my day!

Chapter 10

When they got to their common room the whole house was up talking about the troll and how it got could possibly have gotten into the castle. When they entered they were surrounded by the students, all wondering if they were alright and asking them how they had defeated a _troll_.

"Yeah we're fine, tired and a little freaked out but we're okay," Terry replied to all of them.

"Well then let's let these guys get some rest. Harry you okay? You look like you're going to pass out." Penelope asked concerned.

"I'm fine; I'm just going to head up to bed." Harry smiled easing the concern of the prefect.

The boys climbed up to bed all yawning and wanting to get to sleep as soon as was physically possible. Dressing seemed to be a chore for most as Harry found out; most were just crashing into their bed without so much as a glance towards their payjamas.

As Harry checked his blood sugar he couldn't help but think about Professor Snape. Why was he limping so much? It couldn't have been the troll that much was obvious. Could it be… no Snape wouldn't try to get past that three headed dog would he? What could Snape possibly want that would force him to go past that gigantic creature?

"Harry, you okay? You've been looking at your meter for like five minutes." Terry asked as he looked over Harry's shoulder to see what his levels were.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just really tired," Harry replied putting away his meter.

Terry looked at him critically, not truly believing him even though he had seen the meter himself. After not seeing anything bad he nodded his head and got ready for bed.

"Okay, whatever you say mate," Terry smiled before going into the bathroom to change. Harry sighed and laid back down on his bed. School shouldn't have to be this complicated so early in the year.

The next day was Quidditch, and also Harry's first match. To say he was nervous would have been an understatement. He could hardly eat that morning due to his nerves, that coupled with the fact that his blood sugar was on the high end of the spectrum made his even more nerves, and irritable.

"Harry you have got to eat something!" Edward pushed as he sat with him that morning.

"Stop pushing me! I'm not hungry!" Harry yelled, receiving looks from some of the other people in the room.  
Harry groaned at the attention and banged his head on the table.

"Look Harry I'm just trying to get something in your system. You're not going to play well with an empty stomach." Edward reasoned, and then sternly said, "Plus, I don't like being yelled at. I know you are not feeling well but an apology would be nice,"

Harry sighed and nodded his head, "Yeah I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, I forgive you…now eat!" Edward smiled as he added to Harry's already over piled plate.

The Quidditch pitch was packed. Or so that's what Harry thought as he listened to the roar of the crowd from the locker room.

"Okay guys, this is it. This is what we have being waiting for our first Quidditch match of the season. I know we can beat the Hufflepuffs, they don't have Harry!" Edward exclaimed.

Everyone laughed as Harry ducked his head.

"For the seventh years this is your last first game, so make the most of it because as you know, it goes by fast." At this point, some of the older students nodded their heads looking fondly at the room they were in.

"Go team on three, ready? One…two… three, GO TEAM!" Everyone shouted lifting their hand up in the air.

The team made their way towards the entrance and waited for their name to be called. Before Edward went out he pulled Harry aside.

"If you feel any different or anything bad at all, let me know right away. Don't hesitate because we are ahead or losing, you matter more than the game. Got it?" Edward told him seriously.

Harry nodded his head, "I promise,"

Edward patted him on the back then raced out to the pitch. A few minutes later his name was called and Harry flew out taking his first glance at just how big the pitch was and just how many people could fit in it.

The raven-haired first year got into position and waited for the balls to be released. Once the whistle was blown Harry took off, high above the rest knowing that was the only way to see everything.

The game started of pretty slow. Each team was evenly matched when it came to talent so it was hard to score. After an hour only five goals had been scored all together: Hufflepuff with 20 and Ravenclaw with 30.

Harry had just spotted the snitch when he felt a jerk in his broom. Confused he looked at it, only to feel the jerk again except much more fiercely. Brooms weren't supposed to buck the rider off, what was going on? Harry tried to hold steady as the broom became more aggressive carrying him higher and higher all the while jerking and spinning him making him hold on for dear life.

By now everyone was able to see what was happening. The two Ravenclaw and the two Hufflepuff beaters were under Harry to make sure that if he fell, then he could be caught.

Terry and the others meanwhile were watching from the stands, terrified for their friend.

"What do we do?" Anthony cried, clutching onto Stephen.

"I don't know, why aren't the teachers doing anything?" Michael asked looking at where the teachers were sitting.

"Wait a minute," Michael squinted, if only he had binoculars!

"What's wrong Michael?" Terry asked, keeping one eye on Harry and the other on his squinting friend.

"Do you have binoculars?" He suddenly asked.

"No, but Padma does," Terry suggested pointing to the teary eyed first year.

"Padma, can I see your binoculars for a second?" Michael asked.

The first year just nodded her head, sniffling.

"Michael, will you please just tell us what you are doing?" An exasperated Stephen cried.

"I think… wait… yes! Snape is cursing the broom, here look!" Michael exclaimed handing the binoculars to the others. But before any of them could even look he took off.

"Wait Michael! Ugh…" Terry sighed looking into the binoculars to see if Michael was even right.

"Michael_ is_ right! I can see Snape muttering something!" Terry exclaimed before he heard the crowed gasp. Looking at the sky he saw Harry hanging onto the broom with only one hand.

"Michael, whatever you're doing please hurry up!" Terry whispered.

The other three waited impatiently for something to happen, although neither of them knew what they were waiting for. Suddenly Harry's broom stopped and Harry was able to get back on. As soon as he did Edward called a time out.

The team grouped together on the side of the pitch. By the time Harry got off his broom Edward had his diabetes kit ready for him.

"Here take a quick check. You alright?" Edward asked, handing the bag to Harry.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just kind of shaken up." Harry smiled weakly.

The other members of the team swarmed him, the girls especially doing everything they could for there "little brother".

"So how is it?"

"Not bad, considering, 200." Harry smiled.

"So you are good to play then?" Edward asked.

"Yes!" Harry replied.

"Good, but just for your sake, please get that snitch fast! Then I want you to take that broom to Madam Hooch and have her take a look at it for any curses or glitches," Edward stated.

Harry nodded his head and got back on his broom. The game started again but this time with a vigorous need to just end it. Harry once again spotted the snitch by the Slytherin section. He took off arm reached out, ready to grab that tiny fluttering ball. The Hufflepuff seeker saw him and took off as well. Both were neck and neck racing towards the snitch. The snitch took off as well although instead of going down it went up… and up… and up. It went up into the clouds and towards the sun making it so difficult to see that the seekers had to almost over their eyes in order to see the small object. Finally Harry was able to make it out and capture the little devil.

Harry flew down to the pitch showing Madam Hooch that he had caught the ball. The whole stadium filled with cheers and yells. The Ravenclaw team jumped on Harry congratulating him and hugging him.

"Harry that was amazing! How in the world were you able to see that tiny thing?" Edward asked jumping up and down.

Harry laughed and shrugged. Terry, Anthony, Stephen and Michael were finally able to see Harry after the crowd thinned a bit.

"Harry you were great! I told you not to worry!" Terry smiled clapping Harry on the back.

"Yeah you really flew for that thing!" Anthony shouted.

"Hey Harry, give your broom to Madam Hooch. Maybe she can see what went wrong with it," Edwards told him.

Harry nodded then told his friends to wait for him at the entrance of the school, he'd be right there. After he had given his broom to Madam Hooch and taken a quick shower, he met his friends at the entrance.

"Hey guys, why don't we go up to the common room, I heard that there is going to be a party!" Harry smiled and started to head towards the common room when he was stopped.

"Harry we have something to tell you…" Michael looked at the others for support.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well… you know when your broom started to act crazy? Well Michael spotted Snape muttering something. We think Snape was trying to jinx the broom." Terry stated firmly.

"Snape? But… well… maybe. I did see him limping yesterday after we defeated the troll. I didn't say anything because I thought it wasn't important but now…" Harry trailed off.

"Maybe we should tell Hagrid about this. He seems to be the only one who we can trust at the moment." Stephen suggested.

The others agreed and they headed towards Hagrid's hut. When they got there they were greeted by Fang, who slobbered and licked them.

"Fang, get away from them. Hey 'arry, great play you did today!" Hagrid complemented, pouring some tea for them.

"Thank you Hagrid. We know who was jinxing Harry's broom." Terry stated bluntly.

"Really who?"

"Snape, he had his eyes on Harry the whole time and he was muttering something." Terry answered.

"Codswallop, Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher, why would he go do a thin' like that?"

"I don't know, why would he try to get past that three headed dog on Halloween?" Harry asked back.

"Who told you about Fluffy?"

"Fluffy? You mean that thing has a name!" Anthony cried astonished.

"Yeah he does, he's mine. I won him from someone at a pub, then let him to Dumbledore to guard the…"

"Yes" Harry interjected.

"I shouldn't have said that. Don't ask me anymore questions, that's top secret that is."

"But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy is guarding Snape is trying to steal it!"

"Look, Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher. Forget what you saw, that is business between Nicolas Flamel and Professor Dumbledore-"

"Nicolas Flamel? Who is Nicolas Flamel?" Terry asked excitedly.

But Hagrid just looked angry at him and told them they had to leave.

The next few days had the boys busy as they tried to find out who this Nicolas Flamel character was. But as the days went by it seemed like they would never find who this Nicolas guy was. By the time the Christmas holiday came around all hope of finding out whom he was had vanished.

"Well that's it, I'm done looking. Tomorrow is the start of the holiday and I want to spend time with my family, not looking for whoever Nicolas Flamel is." Anthony stated throwing the book down on his bed.

"Yeah me too. Maybe we should just forget about it. I mean if Dumbledore knows about this object then he must have a very good reason for putting it in the school." Stephen reasoned.

Harry sighed but nodded his head. He had begun to lose hope as well. Maybe some good old quality time with his family could wipe him clean and he could start over when he came back.

"Yeah your right. So where are you guys going for the holiday?" Harry asked, officially taking their minds away from trap doors and people with the name of Nicolas Flamel.

"To my mom's, she's been writing to me non-stop this week, making sure I pack everything. I honestly didn't think she could nag me from thousands of miles away but apparently she can!" Terry sighed looking under his bed for any misplaced items.

"Yeah same here, except my mom wrote down a list of things I need and just how much I need to bring and where to put it! As if I can't pack by myself!" Michael exclaimed before sitting on his trunk to get it closed.

The others laughed and helped him; together they managed to get the trunk closed.

"Yeah I can see why she would send you a list like that!" Harry laughed.

"Oh shut up, what about you Harry. Everyone is saying you are staying. I didn't see your name on the list though," Anthony questioned getting ready for bed.

"Really, who said that? I'm going to back home. I can't wait to see Dudley. Apparently he has been taking some wrestling classes and has really built up." At the others' blank stares Harry went into a long description of just what wrestling was.

The next morning was complete ridiculous. Students that thought they had everything suddenly realized they didn't.

"I don't get it. People are running around as if they won't be back after the holidays." Terry commented as they waited to board a carriage to the train station.

"Yeah well people are weird." Stephen answered, looking at the changing scenery outside. The train ride back to platform 9 3/4 didn't take long. In fact for the five Ravenclaws it seemed as if they had just gotten on the train when they were forced to get off.

"So I'll see you guys after the holidays. Don't forget to write!" Michael told them as he made his way towards his family.

"Okay we won't!" Anthony replied as he too made his way towards his family.

Stephen soon found his family and he waved goodbye as they exited the platform.

"So Harry, where is your family?" Terry asked craning his neck in search of his mother.

"Probably on the other side, they don't really know how to get on the platform, besides my uncle is still a little freaked out by all of this. He's had years to comprehend it but still. Something's are just hard to let go." Harry answered then gave his friend a "manly" hug goodbye.

Once Harry crossed the barrier he was attacked by his aunt.

"Oh Harry your back! Oh I missed you so much! Look at you! Are they feeding you alright, you look scrawny. I think you've grown too. How is your blood sugar, is it…" Aunt Petunia continued in this fashion for a few minutes before he was saved by his uncle.

"Now now Pet, leave him alone. Let the boy breathe a bit." Uncle Vernon laughed.

Dudley on the other hand was doubled over laughing.

"Oh shut it Dudders." Harry teased.

The two cousins smiled at each other as they patted one another on the back.

"Glad to see you back Harry." Dudley smiled walking back to their car.

"Glad to be back." Harry smiled in return.


	11. Mirror of Erised

A/N: Here is chapter 11! I hope you like it. Please read and review. A big thank you to my beta reader arwenjanelilylyra. Thank so much for all the reviews. They really help me keep going.

Mirror of Erised

Christmas morning dawned bright and white. Snow had once again fallen from the sky; the white fluffy stuff was a nuisance for most adults and pure joy for the younger kids. Harry woke up to his cousin jumping on his bed.

"Harry its Christmas! Wake up; we've got presents to open!" Dudley shouted pulling the covers off of his younger cousin.

"Okay okay, I'm coming." Harry grumbled, putting on his robe as he and Dudley made their way towards the living area.

The whole room was decorated in holiday cheer. There were lights, reefs and fake snow littering the usually clean room. A giant Christmas tree stood in the center of the room, a perfect centerpiece for a perfect room. Huge boxes and small boxes filled the space around the tree; most of them were for the two eleven year olds.

"Don't you dare touch one of those presents Harry…Dudley, come to the kitchen to eat breakfast, then you can open your presents," Petunia warned them just as they were going to grab the nearest present.

"Aw! But mom we want to open presents now!" Dudley whined.

"Don't take that tone with me young man, you get yourself into that kitchen or you will be spending Christmas in your room," Petunia stated pointing her finger towards the kitchen.

Dudley sighed but did as was told. Harry soon followed wishing he could open his presents now instead of later.

Breakfast went by fast, or at least that's what Harry and Dudley tried to make it do, swallowing down their food as fast as they could without choking.

"You know, eating fast isn't going to make us eat fast. It's just going to make you sick. I suggest you eat more slowly and with fewer animals-like noises." Vernon suggested not even looking up from his paper.

The boys sighed, at this rate they were never going to get to open their presents. The parents smiled to each other, this happened every Christmas; they would take their time, just to see the boys squirm.

"Vernon, darling, I think I'm done, what about you?" Petunia asked.

"Hmm… yes I think I'm done too," Vernon replied.

The boys jumped from their seats and raced towards the living room. Grabbing the presents randomly they started to sort them making sure to gently shake them to see what was inside.

"Okay Dudley, you're first!" Petunia smiled.

Dudley quickly grabbed a present from his pile and ripped it open.

"Cool! Thanks mom and dad I love it!" Dudley exclaimed as he held up his new video he had been given that was all about wrestling.

"Okay Harry, go ahead," Vernon told him.

Harry also grabbed random present. It was very light and had no name of who it was from on the package. Confused, Harry opened it just to have something silky and shiny slither to the floor. Picking it up, Harry noticed that it felt strange to touch, like water woven into a material.

"Harry, what is that?" Dudley asked picking up the note that had fallen to the floor.

"I don't know, let me try it on," As he said it he put the shiny cloak on, only to hear a slight scream from his aunt.

"Aunt Petunia, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Harry…look down!" She whispered.

Harry looked down and gasped in surprise. His whole body from his face down was completely gone. It was like he had turned invisible.

"Whoa…cool! I'm invisible!" Harry exclaimed!

"Cool! Let me try Harry!" Dudley asked getting up from his spot on the floor.

The two had fun messing around with the cloak not noticing that their guardians were looking at the note.

"Harry Dudley, please stop that." Petunia stated.

"You got a note from whomever it was that gave you the cloak," Vernon said giving the note to Harry.

_Your father gave this to me before he died. Use it well_

_ A very Merry Christmas to you_

"Huh… that's odd, it's not signed." Harry read flipping to the back of the note to see if anything was there.

"Maybe we should ask Professor Dumbledore, but until then I am going to keep this. I don't need you to go running off with this cloak and pulling pranks on those poor neighborhood kids," Petunia said sternly grabbing the cloak.

"Aw! Well there goes our plan," Dudley said cheekily.

Petunia looked at them sternly but said nothing. The rest of the morning was spent opening presents and singing along to all of the Christmas music.

Later that night Harry snuck into Dudley's room. Opening the door he saw his cousin lying among bed sheets that were in disarray and limbs spread out in every direction.

"Dud, hey Dudley, wake up!" Harry whispered poking him in the face.

"Wha… Harry? What's wrong?" Dudley asked concern looking at him critically. Well as critically as he could for having just woken up.

"Nothing's wrong…"

"Are you sure?" The older one asked, interrupting him.

"Yeah I'm sure, listen. I _need_ to get that cloak." Harry told him.

"Why… wait, you're still not trying to find that flame guy are you?" Dudley asked exasperated.

"It's _Flamel_, and yes I am. I need to know what Fluffy is guarding!" Harry almost begged.

"And what does the cloak have anything to do with it?"

"It's the only way I can go into the restricted section…" Harry smirked.

"Harry Potter is breaking the rules? Now that's a first," Dudley teased.

In all honesty it wouldn't have been the first time that either of them got in trouble, or broke a rule in some way.

"Ha-ha, very funny. I'm serious Dudley. Please help me." Harry begged.

Dudley sighed but nodded his head, "Fine, but you go into mom and dad's room. The last time I went in there I was scarred for life!" Dudley shuddered.

"You were five years old," Harry commented.

"Exactly, I was scarred for life!"

"Well you won't have to be scarred for life. She didn't put it in their room; it's hidden in the closet under the stairs. But you know how tight Aunt Petunia is about that stupid closet. Every since I accidentally locked myself in there when I was five she's been adamant that I do not go in there again. I think she thinks I'm scared of that little closet…" Harry whispered as they made their way down the stairs.

"Well you _did_ have nightmares for a week," Dudley commented.

The two finally got to the closet, only to see that Petunia had bolted the door shut.

"Great… now how are we going to get in?" Harry cried.

"Harry, I can pick it with a hair pin." Dudley assured.

"Yeah and where are you going to get a hair pin?"

"From… oh… well… okay fine I won't be able to pick it with a hair pin but just watch…" Dudley stated looking in the kitchen for something to break through the lock with.

Harry decided to go to watch the stairs incase Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon decided to come down. A few minutes later, Dudley was tapping him on the shoulder. Finally, he got the door opened. The two dug through the small space hoping the cloak was in there.

"Got it!" Dudley whispered pulling out the silvery cloak out into the open.

"Yes! Thanks so much, Dud," Harry smiled grabbing the cloak.

The two finally got back up the stairs, dragging their feet as they entered their room. Before Harry went to bed he made sure that the cloak was safely secure at the bottom of his trunk.

The rest of the holiday went by fast, and Harry had trouble deciding if he was happy about that or not. Sure, he had missed his family, but he wanted to get back to his friends as well. So it was with bittersweet feelings that Harry boarded the Hogwarts express.

"Harry! How was your holiday?" Terry asked as the train rolled through country side.

The other Ravenclaw first years were also in the compartment, some had on new clothes that they had received, while others had new toys laid on top of their laps so as to show everyone else.

"It was great… you will never guess what I got for Christmas!" Harry excitedly.

"What?" Michael asked.

"Okay but you HAVE to promise not to tell anyone, I'm not actually supposed to have it. It's an invisibility cloak!"

"Really?"

"Cool! Where is it?"

"Can I see it?"

The boys all but climbed on top of Harry, wanting to see the rare piece of material.

"I don't want to take it out just yet. You never know when a prefect might come by. Besides, we can all use it when we go into the restricted section…" Harry slyly smiled.

The others smirked at that. They couldn't wait to use it.

Later that night as everyone slept peacefully after a hearty meal and delicious dessert, the five boys gathered inside the cloak, trying to squeeze together. After a while trying different positions, they finally had to admit that at least two people were going to have to stay behind.

"I will stay behind. I'm kind of tired anyway…" Anthony stated, yawning as if to make a point.

Stephen immediately said he would keep him company. With that settled, the remaining trio finally made the move to go to the library.

As soon as they got into the restricted section they found out that it was a lot harder than they thought trying to find Flamel. They had no idea who this guy was or even what he was famous for… if he was famous at _all_. For all they knew he could just be an old friend who didn't trust the goblins to guard his stuff. Just as the group was thinking about heading back, they heard Mr. Filch coming into the library.

The group quickly got under the cloak and moved away from Mr. Filch and his trusted cat. Racing towards any door that would open, the trio found them running to Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell.

"I won't come back to you again; you will tell me where your loyalties lie. I don't want to have this conversation again." Snape sneered holding onto the trembling man.

Quirrell just nodded his head, shaking like a leaf on a windy day. The trio quickly made towards the door and only opened it when the other occupants left the room. Once they knew that they were safe, and that no one was going to burst in on them they took off the cloak.

"What in the bloody world was that about?" Terry asked as soon as the cloak was off.

"I don't know but I think we just found another clue leading towards Snape. If that doesn't spell suspicious, then I don't know what does." Michael stated.

Harry, instead of commenting, made his way towards the middle of the room. The room they had found themselves in was obviously an abandoned teaching room. Desks were pushed up against the room and the chalk board in the front of the room was grey from all the dust. But what really caught Harry's attention was the mirror that stood proudly in the middle of the room. He noticed that there was an inscription curved on the top:

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

"Hey guys, look at this…" Harry called to the other boys, eyes fixed on the mirror in front of him.

"What is it?" Terry asked also entranced by the beauty of the mirror.

"I don't know, all I see is us…" Michael stated but feeling like something else was supposed to happen.

"Here, let me stand in front of it and see what happens," Harry volunteered.

Terry and Michael moved out of the way letting Harry take centre stage. Once Harry stood in the middle, he could see himself, smiling with Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley right beside him. His parents were there but they were higher up, smiling… as if they were watching over them.

He looked so happy… so carefree. And when he took a closer look, he could see a glucose meter in the background… completely forgotten.

"What do you see, Harry?" Terry asked.

"I see and my family, we're just standing there…" Harry whispered, not ready to tell them about the meter.

"Let me have a go." Terry asked.

Reluctantly Harry let him stand in the centre.

"Whoa! I can see my whole family!" Terry shouted. But before Michael or Harry could ask him anything, he moved aside so Michael could have a turn.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about… I just see me…" Michael commented.

"Huh… that's odd…" Terry stated.

Michael took this time to yawn, "Well I don't know about you but I am tired! Why don't we just try and figure this out tomorrow, when we've all had a good night's sleep."

"Yeah…" Harry whispered though staring longingly at the mirror. The trio made their way back to the room. When they got there, they saw that both Anthony and Stephen were both asleep. The trio soon followed them, completely drained after their little adventure.


	12. Snape, Quirrell, and Diabetes

Sorry for the wait. I had major writer's block. Thanks so much to my beta reader, you are AWESOME! Thanks so much for the reviews and your loyal support! I seriously have never gotten this much reviews on any of my stories and I can't tell you how much that means to me. Please review! Thanks!

Chapter 12

"I found him!" Terry shouted in the common room a few weeks later.

Everyone turned to look at him confused. Terry blushed and ducked his head; he frantically pulled his friends towards their dorm room. Once there the boys surrounded Terry, asking questions left, right, and center.

"Quiet! Merlin, you guys need to take a breath!" Terry laughed, after that had all settled down on their respective beds.

"Okay you know that chocolate frog James gave me just now? Well look at whose card I got!" He shouted showing them the card.

"Uh… Terry, hate to disappoint you but… that's Headmaster Dumbledore…" Harry whispered, almost afraid to hurt his friends feelings, the others on the other hand softly snickered into their pillows.

"No, read what it says!"

"_Albus Dumbledore:_

_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel!" _Harry exclaimed, "He must have done something with alchemy."

"_Now_ we know where to look!" Michael shouted.

But before anyone could speak another work, Stephen and Anthony glanced at one another before both began to dig under Anthony's bed, and eventually pulling out a rather big, old book.

"Why didn't we think of it before?" Stephen asked himself as they both flipped the pages until they found what they were looking for.

"See, here, Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!" Anthony exclaimed.

"Sorcerer's stone? What is that?" Harry asked.

"It's a substance that can turn any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life which will make the drinker immortal." Terry told him.

"Well no wonder Snape is trying to steal it… _anybody_ would want to steal something like that, I mean you'd be rich _and_ immortal," Anthony stated.

But before anyone could really say anything else there was a knock on the door. Edward poked his head in when he heard the okay.

"Hey, listen, Harry… I just heard that Professor Snape is refereeing the game…" Edward said slowly as if he too was still trying to process the news.

"What? Really? Why?" Harry asked, questions just pouring from him.

"I don't really know but it shouldn't be too bad… it's not as if we we're playing against Slytherin… then we might have had a problem. Just play like you normally would do and we can win this!" Edward smiled optimistically.

Harry tried to smile back but he knew it must have come out as a grimace. Edward just game him a weak smile in return, before he turned and left.

"Well that's not odd. You know he's probably trying to sabotage Ravenclaw because he knows Slytherin will be able to beat Gryffindor. Harry whatever you do you _have_ to get that snitch fast…" Terry stated a hard gleam in his eye.

The day of the Quidditch match dawned bright and early… much to Harry's annoyance. Edward had been absolutely hysterical about the match. He had called in more practice times and longer sessions. By the time of the match Harry was worried he'd be too tired to even get on his broom much less actually finding the snitch.

"Come on Harry, you slow poke, I want to get one more round of warm ups before the match," Edward stated firmly. He looked ready to do just about anything to win the match.

"Hey Ed… I don't want to seem like a downer, but I need to eat… you know blood sugar and everything. I don't fancy dying today of all days. I had that planned for tomorrow…" Harry almost growled as they headed in the opposite direction of the Great Hall.

"Huh… Oh yeah sorry about that Harry. Maybe we should all go down and eat." Edward chuckled nervously.

After eating a healthy breakfast (and Edward making sure he ate enough and his levels were good) the team made their way back out to the pitch… but it was too late to do warm ups.

"Okay guys we _need_ to win this match… got it? Jessica and Hannah, I want you two to protect Harry as much as possible. Gryffindor is going to try to get him out fast and quick…" Edward told them, the girls nodding their head in understanding.

The match started and the players raced to their spots knowing it was going to be a rough game: both teams were not going to give up without a fight. Players attacked the balls and bludgers were whacked with so much force that Harry was slightly worried for the spectators. Slightly because he knew that the professor would make sure that the students and family members that had come to the game would be well protected.

The game was over in less than ten minutes. Harry had spotted the small snitch almost as soon as he had gotten up in the air. He had raced for it, and before the Gryffindor Seeker could even move Harry had the golden snitch in his hand.

The celebration that happened in the Ravenclaw common room was complete chaos. No one had ever gotten the snitch that quickly before.

"Great job Harry! I knew you could do it! Did you see the look on Weasley's face when you caught that snitch? Priceless!" Terry laughed, draping his arm around Harry's shoulder; they were currently outside the locker room.

"I know!" Harry laughed, "Where are the others?" He asked when he noticed it was just the two of them.

"They wanted to head up to the common room, something about getting the good couches before they were gone." Terry smiled.

Harry laughed but stopped short as he spotted a grumbling Snape stomping his way back to the castle.

"He looks mad!" Harry pointed.

"Do you think it's because Ravenclaw won, because I thought he would have been happy? Gryffindor is now out of the running to get the cup." Terry commented.

"Yeah I know, I thought it would have the opposite effect. Come on, let's follow him!" Harry stated pulling on his reluctant friend's arm.

"Harry, why do we have to follow him? Can't we just let him wallow in self pity alone?" Terry asked groaning.

"No we can't, it seems fishy for Snape to want to referee this match and then be upset at the outcome." Harry stated, still pulling on Terry's arm.

"Okay, okay I'm coming, just do me a favor, and don't pull my arm off!" Terry shouted catching up to the raven haired kid.

Later that night as the party in the common room began to slow down; Harry and Terry told the others just what had happened to them after the match.

"We spotted Snape going back into the castle but he looked mad, really mad, and sugar boy here wanted to see why he was so mad…"

"Sugar boy? Really?"

"Yes, now be quiet… as I was saying, we followed him and as soon as he got in the castle Professor Quirrell was right there. Snape grabbed him and started threatening him about the stone and what not. He talked about loyalties again… it was weird." Terry ended.

"Yeah but that's not all. Throughout the whole thing Quirrell was too calm, and he didn't stutter as much so we followed him as well. Once he was away from Snape he started talking to himself, as if he was talking to another person. He started saying that he had to get the stone and that it would bring his 'master' back. I think we've got this whole thing wrong…"

"You mean it's Quirrell, nervous, stuttering, _Quirrell_? But Snape and…" Anthony asked shocked.

"Yeah, but Quirrell was talking to himself…or maybe to someone about getting the stone to his master. We need to be careful around him, I think we need to talk to Professor Snape, he seems to be the only teacher that is suspicious of Quirrell." Stephen said.

"Your right but we can't just go up to him… it would look weird, I mean no one ever goes to Snape for anything except maybe the Slytherins." Michael muttered, mostly to himself.

"I know… I'll go make a scene in the next potions class, one that gets me to stay after class." Harry plotted.

"But what will you do? If you blow up a cauldron you won't see the light of day again!" Terry interrupted.

"I'm not going to blow up the cauldron, I'll say that my blood sugar is low, I'll tell him towards the end of the period, and he'll tell me to stay after to get my sugar high again." Harry smiled, "You know, sometimes having Diabetes can be very useful."

The next potions class came two days later. Harry made sure to get a seat up by Snape's desk. With barely ten minutes left of the lesson to go, Harry swooned and all but collaspsed into his chair.

"Professor! It's Harry… he just collapsed." Terry shouted shocked… this was not part of the plan… he was just suppose to raise his hand and tell Snape he was low.

Snape rushed to their table and tried to get Harry conscious while throwing Harry's Diabetes bag at Terry.

"You've seen him check his blood sugar, right? Well check it." Snape commanded.

Snape meanwhile, was lightly smacking Harry and when that didn't work he retrieved a smelling salt and waved it under his nose. Harry snapped awake and groggily tried to come to his senses.

"His blood sugar is 43… ugh… what do we do? Why can't I remember?" Terry asked himself, panicked.

"You need to give him raisins and orange juice. Harry, can you hear me? Harry, look at me, I'm going to give you something… I need you to chew okay?" Snape asked getting the raisins from Terry's hand.

Gently, he helped Harry chew on the raisins and sip some orange juice. Little by little, he started to become more conscious. Once he was stable enough to eat on his own Snape called a house elf and asked it to get Madam Pomfrey.

"Wh-what happened?" Harry muttered.

"Be still Mr. Potter. How come you didn't tell you were feeling off… you could have gotten yourself killed or landed yourself in a coma!" Snape all but shouted, seething with rage… and could it be concern?

"S-sorry… I tought it was fwine…" Harry slurred.

"Just be quiet until Madam Pomfrey gets here." Snape muttered.

Once the nurse arrived, Snape took control of his classroom again while the Medi-Witch put Harry on a stretcher and moved him to the Hospital Wing.

Word got around about Harry's collapse and by the time Harry was conscious and his sugar was high again, letters and get well gifts were already laid out on his bedside.

As Harry tucked into his dinner, the Hospital Wing doors opened to reveal the Dungeon bat himself.

"Professor Snape! Um… thanks for helping him today. I know I should have told you about me feeling weird but I honestly, didn't think it was that bad! I thought I could last through the rest of the hour and get to lunch fast…" Harry confessed.

"It is quite alright Mr. Potter, I am just glad you are feeling better." The professor stated stiffly before sitting on the chair beside the bed.

"Um… Professor… I need to tell you something…" Harry hesitantly said.

"Go on."

"Well… me and my friends… we think that Professor Quirrell is going to steal the Sorcerer's Stone." Harry blurted.

"How did you find out about that?" Snape asked fiercely

"We found out when we were trying to see what that three headed dog was guarding. Now, before you say, anything we didn't mean to go into that corridor, we just happened to wander in there, I swear! But I heard Quirrell talking to himself, about masters and how he needed the stone to regain his master's strength and what not." Harry confessed.

Professor Snape sighed but nodded his head.

"Okay, I will tell the Headmaster about this and keep a closer eye on him. I don't want you to be in the same room as him, got it? I am glad you told someone though instead of just running off to prove that you are a hero or something. Have you noticed anything else about him?" He asked.

"No… well whenever I'm in his class I always get a headache, I think it's the garlic he has… he has a lot of that!" Harry stated before finishing off the last of the dinner.

"Really? Well I'll tell Professor Flitwick and perhaps give you a headache potion before class to see if that helps." With that, Snape got up, bid him goodnight and left.

The next day Harry was released from Madam Pomfrey's strict care with specific instructions to check his sugar more often than usual, at least for now.

"I will be owling your family about this, of course." She added.

Harry silently groaned, but nodded his head. Once at the Great Hall, he was mobbed by his friends.

"Are you alright?" This came from Anthony

"Harry you git, why didn't you say anything!" Was Terry's heartfelt greeting.

"How are your levels now?" Asked Stephen.

"Guys… I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn't say anything but I honestly didn't notice. I was so busy and intent on the potion, everything else just disappeared." Harry confessed.

"Well… don't do it again, you scared the life out of me." Michael demanded.

"I won't, I promise." Harry said sincerely, "Look, after class I have to tell you something. I talked with Professor Snape…"

A/ N: I don't think I've said this yet but I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has to deal with the Harry Potter series, that all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.


	13. Draco

Okay first off, I just wanted to say thank you so much for all of the reviews. I have over 100 now! And it's all thanks to you amazing people. I honestly can't express my joy and surprise. I didn't think this story would do so well but it did. Thank you for being so loyal and so kind. You guys are just awesome! Special thanks to Arwenjanelilylyra for being the best beta reader ever!

Chapter 13

"Okay, so I talked with Professor Snape and he said he would talk to Headmaster Dumbledore, and that he will tell Professor Flitwick about my headaches." Harry said to his friends after class that afternoon.

The five of them were currently in the library working on their essays and studying… well really they were talking mostly, but that was their cover story if Madam Prince came by with her strict eyes.

"So you trust him?" Anthony asked.

Harry sighed and thought about it. Did he trust Snape? Yes… he did. After all he _did_ save his life.

"Yeah I do, I really do. I mean come on, he saved my life! More than once, what's not to trust?" Harry questioned back.

The others nodded thoughtfully but didn't comment. Instead they all went back to what they were supposed to be doing in the first place: homework.

"Mr. Potter, Professor Flitwick would like a word with you." Madam Prince stated sternly.

Harry nodded and quickly packed up his things. Nodding a goodbye to his friends he headed towards his head of house's office. Professor Flitwick's office was pretty standard… if you don't count the multiple that surrounded the room, or the books that sat on the chair behind the grand desk. The professor sat on top of the chairs and smiled at Harry when he entered.

"Mr. Potter, thank you for coming. How are you today?" The professor asked motioning him to sit.

"I'm fine sir, thank you for asking." Harry replied, eyeing the huge book shelf.

"Have you gotten a letter from your family about the incident?"

"Yes… my aunt threatened me with a whole summer of staying in my room if I didn't keep check on my levels. I'm surprised she didn't come here herself…" Harry chuckled.

"Yes… well she would have if I didn't assure her that we could take care of you. She doesn't have much faith in this school." Professor Flitwick chuckled but then cleared his throat.

"Professor Snape told me and Headmaster Dumbledore of your suspicions about Quirrell. First off I want to say thank you for telling an adult instead of trying to figure this out on your own. I also want to tell you that the stone is heavily guarded and that Dumbledore is going to be keeping a strong eye on Quirrell. Now here are some headache potions that Professor Snape made for you. You are to take a couple of gulps just before you go into his class. Now you can't use it every time or else you could get addicted. So I made you a schedule of when you can take it. Luckily school is almost over." Harry's Head of House explained as he handed Harry a vial of green liquid.

Harry nodded his head and thanked him for the potion.

"So what's going to happen now?" He asked… he couldn't leave it at just this… he had to find out what was going to happen now.

"Well for now we act as if we don't know anything and if Quirrell makes a move then we will be ready. Dumbledore has already placed a couple charms and I have myself, on not only Quirrell but also the surrounding area of the stone. I just want you to concentrate on your exams, okay? We don't need you to go gallivanting on some heroic expedition." Professor Flitwick said sternly.

Harry nodded his head before leaving the office. Harry headed back to the Ravenclaw common room then decided against it; he had a sudden urge to go flying and what better way to clear his head then a quick fly around the Quidditch pitch?

As Harry got out his broom he noticed a figure already flying around the pitch. Slightly annoyed that someone had gotten their before him he decided that he could at least make an attempt to fly with whoever was flying. When he got nearer, he noticed that the person flying was wearing Slytherin colors, and not only that, but the flyer had a shock of blond hair.

Harry groaned… it was the Slytherin Prince himself. Deciding not to let this bother him, he took off on his broom and made a bee line to Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy… I thought first years weren't allowed to have brooms." Harry stated when he got in hearing range.

Malfoy stopped what he was doing and turned to see Potter flying towards him.

"I could say the same thing about you now couldn't I Potter." The blond shot back.

"What are you doing up here anyway?" Harry asked, just for the sake of asking.

"I'm brewing a potion… what does it look like I'm doing?" Malfoy snapped.

"Sorry… you don't have to get so testy, I was just asking." Harry snapped back then sighed, "Look if we are going to share…"

"I am not sharing the pitch with know-it-all Harry bloody Potter." The blond snapped again.

"Hey look, I'm just trying to be friendly her; what's your problem?"Harry asked.

Malfoy looked at him and for the first time, Harry noticed that something was seriously wrong. There was no arrogance in the blonds' grey eyes, only worry and confusion.

The Slytherin Prince took a deep shaky breath before motioning Harry towards a seat in the stands. Harry followed silently knowing, Malfoy was going to say something that he probably couldn't even say to himself.

After they got comfortable on the stands, the pair stayed in silence until the older of the two took another breath and spoke.

"Whe-when you were diagnosed with Di-diabetes, what were the symptoms?" Draco asked seriously.

Harry looked confused, but answered anyway, "Well I was thirsty all the time, I went to the bathroom continually and I had this attitude that I couldn't shake. I also lost a lot of weight; it was really scary… why?" Harry asked.

Draco took another deep breath, as if Harry had unconsciously answered an unwanted question. Grey eyes met emerald and before Harry could breathe another word Draco spoke.

"I think I have Diabetes…"

"What?" Harry asked, shocked his eyes going wide.

"I think I have Diabetes… I've been drinking water all the time and I know I've lost weight because none of my clothes fit right anymore and all my friends say that I keep giving them attitude and I can't help it. Everything annoys me now!" Draco said in a rush, tears pricking at his eyes, "I don't want to have Diabetes… I heard what happened to you in Potions class, and what could have happened if Snape hadn't acted quickly enough? I don't want to have to watch what I eat or check my blood sugar with a _muggle_ device just because no wizard has been smart enough to fix this…"

"Draco… calm down…" Harry interrupted him.

"_Calm down_?"

"Yes calm down, you don't know for sure if you have Diabetes… it could be something else. Have you gone to Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked.

"Would I be here talking to you about this if I had Potter?"

Harry sighed, and then took Draco by the arm and started to drag him down the stairs.

"Where are you going? Would you let go of me?" Draco shouted, trying and failing to get Harry to let go of him.

"No, we are going to settle this right now. Besides, waiting any longer could have harmful effects on your body." Harry informed him.

"Po-Harry, I can't. If my father found out he would be furious!"

"Why would he be mad? It's not like you forced this on yourself. This isn't your fault. No one could have prevented this from happening." Harry told him just like so many others had told him.

"But still… I'd have to use that meter thing…"

"Glucose meter?"

"Yeah that and that's what _muggles_ use and…"

"Look, if it weren't for the muggles we'd never even know how to control and manage Diabetes. People with Diabetes wouldn't even live that long because there would be no synthetic insulin or anything!" Harry shot back, stopping so quickly that Draco ran into him.

Draco sighed but still looked worried.

"Look, if your father loves you like he should, then he wouldn't care what you used to control it if you had Diabetes, he would just care about you being healthy." Harry told him.

Draco nodded, he knew his father loved him, sure he didn't exactly express it out in public but he did at home and he knew deep down in his heart that if using muggle technology was the only way to live then his father would get him the best and only the best, no matter the cost.

"Okay… let's go, but… can you stay with me?" Draco whispered.

"Of course… what are friends for?" Harry smiled.

The pair quickly made their way back to the castle, and before they knew it they were standing outside the Hospital Wing.

"Ready to go in?" Harry asked.

"No, but do I really have a choice?" Draco smiled.

Going into the wing Draco was happy to note that no one was in there.

"Hello boys, what are you doing in here?" Madam Pomfrey asked, "I hope it has nothing to do with you Mr. Potter, I've seen you in here more than it is healthy."

Harry smiled, "No it's not me; it's Draco… he hasn't been feeling well…" With that he gave Draco a slight nudge and an encouraging smile.

With that Draco told the Madam Pomfrey all of his ailments and his concerns. Madam Pomfrey quickly told the blond to lay down on one of the beds and started waving her wand, trying to see what was ailing the young boy.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, I do believe I have found out what is causing your symptoms. It seems you have Type one Diabetes…"


	14. Helping Hand

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I can't believe how much I've gotten; your reviews really do help me with writing. I would also love to thank, as always, my lovely beta reader.

Chapter 14

"I'm dead…"

Harry sighed, "You are not dead."

"Yes I am." Draco said stubbornly.

"Mr. Potter is right Mr. Malfoy; you can live a perfectly normal life with Diabetes. Mr. Potter why don't you explain more to Mr. Malfoy here while I fire call his parents and Professor Snape." Madam Pomfrey ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." Harry replied, turning his attention to the blond he started, "Draco…"

"Harry you don't understand. Sure my folks love me but they despise muggles, how are they going to accept that their one and only son, future heir to the Malfoy name, have to rely on muggle technology for the rest of my life!" Draco shouted placing his face in his hands, moaning softly.

Harry sighed and calmly got on the bed with the other first year. Putting a calming hand on his back he worked out just what to say.

"Look Draco… it's going to be difficult, I'm not going to lie to you and say that Diabetes is just like running through a flock of flowers because it's not. You are going to be upset, there are time where you are going to curse your past life for obviously doing something horribly wrong for you to get this kind of punishment but… I know your parents will be there for you. They just have to learn to accept it. They don't necessarily have to love the fact that you are using a 'muggle' instrument but they do have to accept it and move on." Harry finished hoping that his babbling had made since.

Draco looked up at him, tears threatening to fall but there was a small piece of hope in his eyes, hope that his parents _would_ accept it and move on, even if they didn't like it.

Just then they heard a commotion in the back room; Draco immediately tried to put himself together and look somewhat dignified. The doors burst opened in the back and before the boys could really move Draco was trapped within a motherly embrace.

"My baby! Oh my poor little Draco. What-how- how could this have happened. Maybe I should have given you something as a child or…" Narcissa exclaimed as she hugged Draco even more.

"Yes I would like to know that too, suddenly we have two Diabetics at Hogwarts… Severus I hope you have some kind of potion to cure this." Lucius stated turning towards the Potion Master.

"Lucius, if I had a cure I would have given one to Mr. Potter already. There is nothing you could have done to prevent this." Severus stated firmly.

"15,000 children are diagnosed with Diabetes every year…" Harry whispered firmly.

The elder Malfoy's looked at him questioningly.

"How do I know you didn't give it to him…" Narcissa spat holding her son closer, if that was even possible.

"Because diabetes isn't a disease that you can catch, it just happens. Like I said 15,000 children get diagnosed with it every year and every few years a percentage of those children are wizards if that." Harry stated firmly, looking directly into Lucius's eyes, "That percentage is not a lot, not nearly enough to spark some one's interest in finding a cure, so we have to find an alternative way to live and survive, and that's the muggle way. I wouldn't be here today without them, whether you like it or not, neither could your son." Harry stated arms folded across his chest.

Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other, every emotion they had played across their eyes, anger, confusion, worry, even some acceptance, before looking back at Harry still uncertain.

"You don't have to like the way your son will have to check his insulin, you don't have to like the muggle technology but you do have to accept it to move on, to make it apart of your routine and to be supportive. That is the only way he will feel safe and to get comfortable with this new life style…" Harry finished.

The elder Slytherins seemed to deflate a little before nodding their heads.

"We understand Mr. Potter… thank you…" Narcissa smiled hesitantly.

Harry smiled back watching the small family get all the information they needed as well as a kit, brochures, and names of store where they could refill the kit. A firm hand on his shoulder made him jump, looking up he saw the Potions Master staring at him with eyes that looked proud, even for the slightest of moments.

"Mr. Potter, I suggest you head back to your dormitories, I'm sure your friends are anxious to see you." Professor Snape stated, gently pushing him towards the door, "Draco will be in good hands now."

Harry nodded his head and with one last final glance he walked out of the hospital wing and headed back to the Ravenclaw common room.

Harry's head was still reeling from the past hour or two when he climbed into the common room.

"Harry, there you are…" Terry shouted happily then stopped short when he noticed Harry's perplexed expression.

"You okay Harry?" Terry asked.

Harry went to open his mouth, but he was suddenly surrounded by everyone in the common room asking what was wrong, did he need insulin, how are his levels, did he need to rest, some even pulling him towards a couch and going so far as to get his kit out.

"I'm fine! Really, I just, I just need to think." Harry said finally gently getting out of the grasp that some of the other Ravenclaws had put him in.

The others looked at him sternly for a few seconds then decided they liked what they saw and left him be. Harry gave a sigh of relief when he was left alone with Terry.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked looking around for the others.

"Library I think… what did Professor Flitwick want?" Terry asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Harry asked then suddenly remembered the conversation he had with his Head of House, "Oh, that, yeah he said that we should, uh, that the stone is guarded and that Dumbledore is going to keep a close eye on Quirrell. He also has me take a headache potion for when I go to Defense class. He made a schedule and everything so I wouldn't get addicted or use to the potion. He also said to leave the stone alone, that they put more protection around it and if Quirrell were to strike then they would know…" Harry said distractedly.

"Oh… are you sure you are okay. You seem distracted…" Terry asked looking at Harry's face.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why don't we continue with our homework?" Harry asked taking out the essay he had started before.

The rest of the week went by without much fuss. Harry didn't see Draco again until that Monday at breakfast. No one seemed to notice that the blond prince had been absent for the weekend or the fact that the blond seemed to be flocked by older Slytherins.

Harry knew right away that the whole Slytherin House knew of Draco's condition and was actually happy that he had told them; maybe he had learned from Harry's own experience.

"Potions today… you better not pass out on me again," Michael stated looking at the emerald eyed boy.

"I won't. I will make sure that I check my blood sugar." Harry informed him completely use to the over protectiveness, he had much of it during the weekend.

The five of them quickly found themselves in front of the Potions class waiting for the professor to let them in. Harry couldn't help but sneak glances at Draco, he seemed to be doing fine although if anyone where to look closely they would be able to see the slight nervous fear in the blonds' grey eyes.

The doors swung open and the students clamored into the room.

"Before any of you sit down I have decided that you will be getting new partners. I don't want you to have to rely on the same partner for the rest of your Hogwarts carrier; I also want you to get use to having to deal with new situations." Professor Snape explained.

The Potions Master quickly read of a list of names, grouping them together. There were some groans as students had to be forced together against their will.

"Potter and Malfoy."

Harry looked up quickly… now he knew why Snape had done this. He wanted Harry to help Draco, should anything happen and to help Draco get settled into a new routine.

Harry quickly walked over to the desk and quietly set his things down.

"Um… how-how are you?" Harry asked, blushing and clearing his throat when he cracked.

Draco smirked at him before replying that he was fine.

"We should probably get started, don't you think Potter?" Draco asked suddenly, smoothly getting out the need materials.

Harry quickly got out of his stupor and went to go get the ingredients from the nearest cabinet. The two worked in silence, somehow knowing what the other was going to do without asking. As the class neared, Professor Snape walked around the room to see how everyone was doing and taking away points when the potions didn't meet his standards. When he got to Harry's and Draco's potion he only nodded his head and moved on.

When everyone had finished and put a sample of the potion on the professor's desk, Snape had asked the two to stay behind. Harry's friends looked at him confused, Harry just shrugged his shoulders and nodded to them that he would be fine.

"Mr. Potter, I want Draco to be at your side whenever possible for the next week, so he can adjust himself accordingly without the fear of him doing something wrong." Professor Snape stated firmly when the door closed.

"Yes sir," Harry replied looking at Draco and giving him a reassuring smile.

"Because you are a Ravenclaw it wouldn't look unusual for a Slytherin to eat together. The other Snakes have been informed of Draco's condition but I would like for him to see you go through your daily routine." The professor stated.

Harry nodded understanding completely, it was different checking your levels at home then it was at school.

"Mr. Malfoy, you will sit by Mr. Potter for lunch and dinner today, after that I would like you to choose one meal a day to sit by him for the rest of the week." Snape said looking at the blond.

"Yes sir," Draco nodded.

"Um… professor… does this mean that everyone will know about Draco's condition?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Yes… Lucius and Narcissa have talked and it is better to have everyone know then to have something happen and know one knowing about it. Headmaster Dumbledore will be making an announcement today at lunch, with explicit instructions not to bother Draco with unnecessary questions." He replied curtly, before signaling to them that this conversation was over.

The pair walked in silence both knowing that lunch had already started and that Dumbledore most likely already told the whole school.

"Do you want to check in the bathroom?" Harry asked suddenly stopping in front of the boys bathroom.

"What? Why?" Draco asked confused and slightly disgusted, thinking of blood on a bathroom stall.

"Well… everyone's going to be looking and it's going to be hard to prick your finger with everyone over your shoulder. Besides, I sometimes check in the bathroom or my room just before I go to dinner." Harry shrugged.

Draco thought about it and then nodded his head. Ten minutes later both boys were standing in front of the Great Hall.

As soon as they as they entered the hall everyone's head turned. People started whispering and pointing, some out right staring, mouth agape.

Harry just took a deep breath before tugging on Draco's arm, leading him towards the Ravenclaw table.

His friends already saved him and, surprisingly, Draco a spot, know one, thankfully, said anything, just friendly greetings.

"So who is up for starting on McGonagall's essay tonight? That one seems like it would take a while." Anthony asked not even looking up from the book that was currently sitting on the table.

"That would be fine, Draco you should join us, you _were_ one of the few who actually seemed to understand what she was saying," Stephen agreed looking politely at the Slytherin.

"I would like that, thank you." Draco smiled.


	15. Sorcerer's Stone

A/N: Thank you so much! This is the last chapter. I can't believe I got this far. I just want to thank all the loyal readers, for sticking with me even when I wouldn't update for long periods of time. I honestly wouldn't have made it this far without all of your wonderful reviews. Thanks so much to my beta reader Arwenjanelilylyra for being there through it all. My writing is better because of you. I really hope you like this chapter and for the last time please review! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Chapter 15

The final weeks seemed to go by fast. With the help of the headache potion, Harry's headaches became a dull thud instead of an agonizing pounding. The announcement of Draco's condition sparked different emotions from different people. For some it didn't really matter, for others they were concerned, and others still thought that this would keep the blond from getting to big of a head.

Draco though, handled it all very well. Of course he had his other Slytherin friends to protect him but he wasn't too hard pressed on what others thought of him. Besides, he still had Harry. Although he would never admit it out loud, he was glad Harry had the same condition, it made him feel like he wasn't alone; when sometimes that is exactly how he felt.

It was close to end of year exams when something strange happened. Harry had noticed that day that Professor Quirrell was not at breakfast that morning.

"Where do you think Quirrell is?" Harry asked as the boys got ready for another day of preparation for exams even if it was the weekend.

"I don't know… probably hiding from Snape." James chuckled, he had been sitting next to them and had overheard Harry's question.

The other boys chuckled but knew that something was up. Harry looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Draco talking with Goyle. The two had become somewhat friends ever since the revelation of Draco's diabetes; not enough for Draco to openly admit, but enough that the boys could have a pleasant conversation.

The day passed slowly, and Harry couldn't help but think that something was off, especially when his scar wouldn't stop hurting… even after he took the potion.

"Harry maybe you should go to Madam Pomfrey, what if you're mistaking this headache for something else and it really is related to your Diabetes." Terry said after he saw Harry grimace in pain.

"It's not… trust me, I would know. This is different. It _feels_ different. I think Quirrell is going to do something… tonight." Harry whispered looking at his friends.

The other boys looked at each other worried.

"Shouldn't we tell Dumbledore or something?" Michael asked.

"No… I heard Professor McGonagall tell James that Dumbledore was called to an urgent meeting at the Ministry of Magic. I think we need go down there ourselves" Harry stated looking at the clock, trying to see how much time they had to prepare.

"Are you NUTS!" Stephen shouted but then ducked his head as Madam Prince looked sternly in his direction. He leaned in closely and whispered fiercely, "Why would you go into that room again? You don't even know how to control that… that beast!"

"Yeah… but I bet Hagrid does. He knows a lot about big creatures like that and he said that Fluffy was his so he _has_ to know how to control him." Anthony pointed out.

Stephen sighed and looked at his friends, "I guess we're going… but we have to plan it out."

The boys quickly put away their things and headed towards Hagrid's hut to see just _what_ calmed down the three headed dog.

Once the boys where inside Hagrid's hut, bellies warmed with tea, they tried to weasel out the answer without getting the game's keeper suspicious.

"So Hagrid, I noticed that when Hedwig gets annoyed or antsy I just have to pet her and she calms down… does this work with every owl?" Harry asked, calmly.

"Well no, all owls, all creatures are different in the way they calm down. Just take Fluffy for example, play a little bit of music and he falls straight to sleep!" Hagrid smiled.

"That's really cool, thanks so much for the tea, Hagrid, but we really need to go…" Harry smiled.

"Of course 'arry, you boys don't study too hard!"

The little raven's soon found themselves in their dorm room trying to figure out just how to proceed from here.

"Well we obviously can't all go down that trap door… I mean do you know how hard that would be? I saw only three of us should go down… the others will go inform the staff if you guys are down there longer then… let's say 20 minutes." Anthony said logically.

"Yeah but who is going down that trap door?" Stephen asked.

"I'll go." Harry said automatically.

"I'll go with Harry." Terry soon followed.

"Well I don't do well with waiting so I'll be the third one." Michael stated.

"So that leaves Stephen and I to wait; who do we go to if you don't come back in the time?" Anthony asked looking ready to take notes.

"I say Snape and McGonagall. Those two are the most likely to know what to do and who to talk too and how to get Dumbledore if it comes down to that." Terry finished.

"But what about Flitwick… he _is_ our Head of House." Stephen said.

"Well, we'd need another person, and I'm not about to tell James or Penelope what we're about to do tonight." Harry said, digging through his trunk before pulling out his invisibility cloak.

"We'll figure something out but right now we need figure out how to prepare for what's _in_ the trap. Who knows what's going to be down there. If the other teachers have put their magic into it then maybe we can figure it out by their personality." Terry said getting some parchment out so he could write some ideas.

"Well we know Hagrid's, just play some music. What about McGonagall, what do you think she would be?" Harry asked.

"Well she's stern and likes order and she is the Transfiguration teacher… so maybe she transfigured something but what?" Anthony drifted off.

"I heard her talking once… she likes to play chess… maybe it could be something along those lines." Stephen added helpfully.

"Maybe…"

"How about Madam Sprout? It has to do with plants and Terry is pretty good with plants." Harry said looking towards Terry.

"Yeah it could be and most likely is but what kind of plant? There are thousands of them!" Terry exclaimed.

"We'll figure that out when we get there." Michael said.

"And Snape, it will be potions, but I don't think it will be something like making a potion… that would be too long and too easy. Maybe a riddle?" Harry asked.

"Yeah… I'm good at riddles." Michael added.

"Good… I think that's it. If there's more then we just have to deal with them when we get to them." Terry said.

With that the boys continued planning; hoping that maybe they could stop Quirrell before he got to the stone.

That night the three boys struggled to stay inside the invisibility without getting caught. The other two waited anxiously hoping against hope that they wouldn't have to go to Snape or McGonagall.

"Ouch! Will you get off my foot? That's the second time!"

"Shh!"

Finally they made it and were not really surprised to see a harp playing a melody to a sleeping Fluffy.

"You were right Harry! Quirrell's already here, he could have the stone right now!" Terry cried out.

"Yeah we need to hurry." Michael agreed.

Together the three of them were able to get the trap door open and through it without any real problem. Dropping down they fell onto something, something quite hard.

"What in the world did we fall into?" Harry asked trying to get up only to feel a coil around his ankle.

"AH!" Terry shouted as the plant started to painfully constrict his diaphragm.

"Devil's Snare! Oh great… Terry what do we have to do?" Harry asked struggling to get to his friend and failing miserably.

"Sun… sunlight." Terry panted and groaned as he tried to sit perfectly still while the plant slowly crushed him.

Michael quickly pointed his wand towards the plant and shouted a spell that produced sunlight. The effect was instant. The plant released its hold and the trio soon found themselves following until they hit the hard, unforgiving ground.

"You okay Terry?" Harry asked groaning as he got up.

"Yeah, I think so. How about you guys?"

"I'm fine, a little winded but fine." Michael answered helping them up.

"So… where are we?" Terry asked once they got their barring together.

"I have no idea but I must be going crazy… do you hear fluttering?" Michael asked as they neared a door.

"Yeah I hear it too… come on." Harry said pushing the door.

The three were met with a room that was filled with bird… no keys; fluttering keys. On one side there were three broom sticks. Terry went over to the door that would lead them to the next defense and noticed the keyhole size.

"I think the key is going to be big, maybe old…" Terry said looking up to the thousands of keys that fluttered above them.

"I see it!" Harry said pointing to a big rusted key.

Harry quickly got on the broom and raced off towards the key. Only as soon as he got on the other keys started to attack him, making it hard for him to see, much less concentrate on the key he needed. Though he forced himself to concentrate, ignoring everything else he reached for that one key and wrapped his hand around it.

"I got it! Terry, catch!" Harry shouted, throwing the key down to him.

Terry caught it and quickly put the key in opening the door. Michael and Terry went through and once Harry flew in they closed the door, hearing the pounding of the keys as they tried to get Harry.

"That was close!" Michael said leaning against the door.

"Yeah," Terry agreed, and then groaned when he saw what looked like a graveyard.

"Oh, _now_ where are we?"

"I don't know… come on." Harry encouraged.

The trio walked towards the statues but they soon found out that they weren't grave stones… but chess pieces.

"Stephen was right! Chess, we have to play to cross the board." Terry said looking at both the white and black pieces.

"Yeah, but I don't play chess…" Harry said looking nervously at the very life like figures.

"Yeah but I do… I'm actually pretty good." Michael said.

"Me too… I play with my dad all the time." Terry added.

"Fine, then you guys be the judge on what happens here… I don't want to say something that could lose us the game." Harry stated.

The two nodded and soon placed themselves among the black pieces. Harry was a Rook, Terry a Bishop, and Michael was a Knight. The game started and it was soon realized that the game was wizard chess… meaning that the pieces destroyed each other whenever they had the right too. As the game progressed so did the beatings. Terry and Michael did their best to make sure that they won, sometimes even arguing against each other over a move.

"We need to move that Knight over there." Michael said pointing towards the other knight across from him.

"No, if we do that then our queen is right open! We need to move the bishop over, that way you are open to attack the King." Terry argued.

"Guys, you have been arguing for like the past five minutes… just pick a move!" Harry shouted, getting annoyed with all the bickering.

Michael and Terry looked at each other then back at the game. Nodding, they both decided on which move to make. Michael told the other Knight to move. The Queen attacked said Knight making a clear way for Terry to get the King.

"Check mate." Terry said in a clear tone.

The three watched as the sword dropped from the King's grip. The boys gave a big sigh of relief and quickly raced towards the next door. The boys quickly found out what the next defense was, the smell gave it away.

"Ugh… a troll!" Harry said, or at least tried to; the smell was making it hard for them to breathe.

As the group willed themselves to move into the next room, making sure that their wands were out in case the troll jumped out of nowhere and surprised them. They didn't have to worry though, because the troll was faced down, not moving.

"Well that was easy…" Terry said, pinching his nose closed and making his voice sound nasally.

"Come on." Harry said pushing them towards the door, "Let's go before he wakes up."

They made it out of the room without much of a fuss and soon found themselves in a small room, a roaring fire in front of them. Terry turned around and noticed another fire behind them.

"Oh great… we're stuck!" Terry sighed.

"Don't worry; this is Snape's defense, look at all of the potion bottles." Michael said pointing at the seven rows of potion.

"How is this not worrisome? It's most likely a riddle… yeah it's a riddle…" Harry confirmed holding up a piece of parchment.

The boys read the piece together before each set off trying to figure it out. Terry went to one end of the table, while Michael went to another. Harry went to the middle muttering and pointing occasionally.

"I… I think I got it." Harry finally said, holding up two potions, the biggest and smallest bottle.

"Are you sure?" Terry asked looking between the parchment and the bottles.

"Yeah positive."

"So which one's which?" Michael asked.

"The big one will send you back and the small one will send you forward."

"But there's only enough for one person to go forward…" Terry said looking at the small bottle.

"Yeah… I know." Harry said looking at the small bottle as well.

The boys looked at each other… not sure what to say or what to do, so instead of having to express their feelings, they each drank from a bottle, already knowing who was going on. As Harry drank from the small, he felt a shiver run down his spine; he noticed that Michael and Terry experienced the same feeling. Nodding to each other, they went separate ways.

Harry stepped through the flames, readying himself for a world of hurt just in case he was wrong. But he stepped through with no problem and was soon led to a small stair way. The stair way led to a big room filled with nothing but a mirror and a man.

"So Mr. Potter, are you surprised?" Quirrell asked still looking intently at the Mirror of Erised.

"No not really… I heard you talking with someone after the last Quidditch match and my friends saw you try to buck me off my broom. We just put the pieces together." Harry said, sounding much calmer than he felt. He tried to not to give away the pain he felt in his scar as he forced his hands to remain by his side.

"Yes, well it seemed you weren't the only one's who were suspicious; Snape kept a close eye on me after that game, but it didn't work, because here I am, the Stone will soon be ours…" Quirrell drifted off staring so intently at the mirror that Harry was afraid the mirror would crack with the force of his gaze.

Using this distraction, Harry silently tried to get closer to the professor and pulling out his wand. Maybe he could use the Levitation spell and hold it there until Dumbledore or someone else came. Or maybe…

"Not so fast, Potter." Quirrell spat, looking at Harry through the mirror.

"_Use the boy…"_ A faint harsh whisper came.

"But Master… you're not…"

"Potter, over here… NOW!" Quirrell shouted.

Harry was frozen in shock. He didn't know where that grotesque noise had came from but he really didn't want to know. Harry walked as slowly as he could towards the mirror, not really understanding how he could get the stone. Facing the mirror Harry saw what he saw the first time he stood in front of it. Just himself. But when he looked closely, he saw a small bulge in one of his pockets and suddenly he felt the weight of a rock in his real pocket. Harry schooled his facial features, hoping that Quirrell didn't see his shocked expression.

"Well… what do you see?"

"Uh… nothing… just me." Harry said truthfully.

"_Lies! Let me talk to him…"_

"But Master you're not strong…"

"_I have strength for this…"_

Slowly Quirrell began to unravel his turban, and slowly Harry began to move away from Quirrell. When the turban was off Harry saw the most grotesque face with bloody red eyes.

"_Yes Harry, I am Voldemort. Look at what I have become, what you made me become. You see how I live off another. Feeding off of them like a parasite. All I need is that stone in your pocket and I can be free. Free enough to bring back your parents…" _Voldemort smiled cruelly. 

"Never… you'll never get this stone." Harry stated firmly, still backing away.

"_Get him!_" Voldemort shouted.

Harry immediately ran towards the door only to be grabbed and thrown down to the ground. He felt Quirrell's hand around his neck, chocking him. Harry quickly tried to pull off his hand and was shocked when he saw boiling blisters growing from Quirrell's hand. The professor screamed in pain and agony, but instead of letting go he put this other hand on Harry's face, trying to smother him that way. Again the blister's came along with the screams of pain. Harry tried with all his might to get Quirrell off of him but it was no use, even with the pain the man was still trying to kill him.

Harry was losing his senses fast. Black spots started to appear before his eyes and his chest started to hurt from lack of air. Just as he was about to give up and give into the darkness that was surrounding him, he felt the weight on top of him disappear. Gasping Harry let himself go, welcoming the peaceful darkness.

Harry woke up to a slightly sore throat, headache, and darkness. Groaning he reached for his glasses and blinked when he saw pure white all around him. He was in the Hospital Wing. Sitting up as best as he could, Harry tried to remember just _how_ he had got into the Hospital Wing. But try as he might he couldn't remember who had brought him here.

"Ah Mr. Potter, I am so glad you are awake!" Professor Dumbledore said striding through the Hospital Wing with ease.

"Professor… what are you doing up so late?" Harry asked looking at the window in front of him.

"I find that a nightly stroll relaxes me. How are you my boy?" Dumbledore asked looking at the mound of gifts from his friends.

Harry, only now observing the gifts, looked at them and was surprised and grateful for all the sugar-less sweets that swarmed the table.

"I'm fine Professor, thank you. How are Teddy and Michael?" The raven haired boy asked worried.

"Fine, just fine."

"And the stone?"

"Nicholas Flamel and his wife think that it is time to get rid of that stone. They have enough elixir to set their orders in straight and then they will move on to the next great adventure." Dumbledore said, humming slightly as he let Harry comprehend what he had just said.

"I understand sir… but what about Quirrell… what happened to him? When he touched me he just started to blister and…" Harry shivered, not really ready to remember all that had happened that night.

"Harry, your mother loved you with all her heart. When she sacrificed herself, she was giving you a protection that only a mother can give. When Quirrell touched you that protection was there." Again Dumbledore hummed to himself, making himself look busy with the sweets while Harry composed himself.

"Thank you, professor." Harry said sincerely.

"Not a problem, my boy. Now I suggest you get some rest or else Madam Pomfrey will have my head." He said with a wink.

Harry smiled and laid back down, glad that everyone and the stone was safe.

The end-of-the year feast was in full swing by the time Harry was allowed to leave the Hospital Wing. Taking a deep breath Harry entered the Great Hall and was grateful for his friends because they had saved him a seat. The Great Hall was decked out in Slytherin color's for the seventh year in a row but Harry wasn't made about that. Ravenclaw had come in second so that was better than last place.

"Another year… gone. I hope that your heads are fuller than they were before. Now the house points stand as thus: in fourth place, Gryffindor with three hundred and twenty points, Hufflepuff with three hundred and eighty points, Ravenclaw with four hundred and twenty points, and Slytherin with four hundred and sixty points. Congratulations Slytherin!" Dumbledore said with a wave of his hand as the tables were filled with food.

Harry knew that this had to be the best feeling, even if they didn't win the house cup or the Quidditch cup, he was with his friends and he was truly happy. He couldn't wait to tell Dudley all about the adventures and all of the spells that he had learnt. Most of all though, he couldn't wait untill next year.


End file.
